OOO A Live
by sephir.sb
Summary: Et si les Greeed et les Esprit n'était pas si différent, suivez l'histoire d'une personne qui sans le vouloir détient les clés de ce mystère qui le concerne plus qu'il ne le pense.
1. Chapter 01

Il y a 700 ans dans un pays européen, un Roi reçu une femme caché par un manteau noir en audience.

« Que veux-tu, Alchimiste ? » Demanda le Roi.

« Mon Roi je suis venu pour vous dire que j'ai réussis à créer une arme plus puissante que celle de votre illustre prédécesseur. » Dit l'Alchimiste en gagnant l'attention du Roi.

« Et où est cette arme Alchimiste ? » Demanda le Roi.

« La voici mon Roi. » Dit l'Alchimiste en montrant un cristal.

« Et a quoi doit servir ce caillou ? » Demanda le Roi confus.

« Ce caillou comme vous l'appelez est un cristal qui permet à n'importe qui d'utiliser la magie. » Dit l'Alchimiste.

« Et comment fonctionne ce « cristal » ? » Demanda le Roi suspicieux.

« Comme ceci mon Roi. » Dit l'Alchimiste avant de rentrer le cristal dans son corps et qu'une explosion d'énergie se forme.

L'alchimiste eu une aura violette démoniaque émana autour d'elle et commença attaquer tous les personnes dans l'audience pendant que le Roi s'enfuie pour sa vie, l'Alchimiste remarqua sa fuite mais le laissa s'enfuir et partie du château.

 **De nos jours.**

Dans un lycée un jeune homme ayant de long cheveux blond en épie et les yeux bleus, il porta un uniforme scolaire et une femme ayant les même cheveux et yeux que le jeune homme, elle porta un pantalon noir et pull-over beige, ils étaient en train de parler dans le bureau du directeur.

« Alors madame Atsuka votre enfant est le meilleur élève que nous avons eu dans notre école. » Dit le directeur heureux.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Nous pensons l'envoyer dans une autre école plus adapté à ses compétences. » Dit le directeur attristé en passant une brochure d'une école.

« Une école qui se trouve à Tengu City, t'en pense quoi Kenshi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi pas t'en que je suis loin d'ici. » Dit Kenshi surprenant sa mère.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je me fais chier ici, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. » Dit Kenshi d'un air blasé.

« Bien. Alors nous acceptons le transfère. » Dit-elle.

« D'accord je dois aussi vous prévenir que vous recevrais une bourse pour vous aider. » Dit le directeur.

« D'accord. » dit Kenshi avant de se levé et de partir du bureau.

« Désolé qu'il soit aussi grognon, il est toujours comme ça. » Dit-elle en rejoignant Kenshi mais il était déjà en dehors du lycée.

Kenshi était partie pour prendre l'air, il remarquât une vieille maison délabrée et rentra dedans, il vît que la maison était vide excepté un ancien coffre.

« Bizarre qui laisserait un coffre ici. » Dit Kenshi avant de l'examiner. « Il a l'air assez vieux. Au moins plusieurs siècle, facile. » Dit-il avant d'arracher une sorte de boucle de ceinture du dessus du coffre.

Le coffre s'ouvrit et il remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs milliers de médaille dans le coffre, toute les médaille commencèrent à former 4 être, le premier de ces êtres a des traits physiques ressemblant à des insectes, le deuxième a des traits physiques ressemblant à des oiseaux, le troisième des traits physiques ressemblant à un gorille, un éléphant et un rhinocéros, et enfin le quatrième a des traits physiques ressemblant à ceux de félins.

« Mezool, ou est Mezool ? » Demanda le troisième être comme un enfant perdu.

« Laisse tomber Gamel. » Dit le premier être énervé.

« Calme-toi Uva, fais comme moi et Ankh reste calme. » Dit le quatrième comme si de rien n'était.

« La ferme, Kazari. » Dit le deuxième être arrogamment.

« Vous êtes quoi. » Dit Kenshi tombé par terre effrayé et émerveillé par ces êtres.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir... votre Majesté. » Dit Ankh effrayé.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kazari surpris avant d'être effrayé par Kenshi.

« Bien, j'ai toujours voulu me vengé de cet enfoiré. » Dit Uva en prenant Kenshi par le col.

« Mais de qui vous parlé ? » Demanda Kenshi avant de se faire jeter à travers les murs de la maison.

« On te laisse t'amuser avec lui alors. » Dit Kazari en partant avec Ankh et Gamel.

« Oh que oui, je vais m'amuser. » Dit Uva en craquant ces phalanges.

« Bon bah je crois que je dois te laisser. » Dit Kenshi en partant à l'extérieur de la maison.

Uva le suivi mais Kenshi se cacha dans un buisson, Uva le chercha, mais sans le trouva.

« Votre Majesté par ici. » Chuchota une voix féminine.

« Qui est là ? » Chuchota Kenshi.

« Une amie, venez ici votre Majesté. » Chuchota la voix féminine.

Kenshi partie vers la voix et vît une sorte de petit poisson dans un petit étang.

« Oh c'est trop mignon comment tu t'appelles. » Chuchota Kenshi en prenant le poisson dans ses bras.

« Je m'appelle Mezool mais si vous pouvez me lâcher s'il vous plaît. » Chuchota le poisson surprenant Kenshi.

« Oh désolé mais c'était toi qui m'avait appelé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui et prenais ça. » Chuchota-t-elle en lui passant 3 médaille une rouge, une jaune et une verte.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mettez-les dans le OOO Driver. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Le OOO Driver ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« L'objet sur le coffre. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Ce truc. » Chuchota-t-il en prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

« Oui mettez-le sur votre taille comme si c'était une boucle de ceinture, et les médaille dans les trous. » Chuchota-t-elle alors plaça l'objet sur sa taille ce qui forma une ceinture et mis les médailles dans les trous.

« Et je faire quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Utilisez l'O Scanner sur les coté de la ceinture. » Chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il passa l'O Scanner sur le Driver.

 _ **Taka, Tora, Batta:Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!**_

Kenshi se retrouva dans une combinaison noir moulante ayant une armure au-dessus, son casque était rouge en ayant des allure d'aigle, son torse et ses bras était jaune et sur ses avant-bras se trouva des griffes ressemblant à celles d'un tigre et ses jambes ont un motif vert ressemblant à des pattes de sauterelle, sur son torse se trouva un symbole divisé en trois partie, celle du haut ressemblais a un aigle, celle du milieu ressemblais a un tigre et la partie du bas ressemblais a une sauterelle. Il fut devenue Kamen Rider OOO

« Sympa le jingle. » Dit Kenshi en chantonnant le jingle.

« TE VOILA ENFOIRE. » Cria Uva.

« Merde. » Dit Kenshi en prenant de la distance.

Uva courra vers OOO et essaya de lui mettre un coup-de-poing mais l'humain attrapa son bras et le souleva au-dessus de son épaule avant de lui mettre un coup de pied retournée dans l'estomac ce qui l'envoya dans mur, il se releva surpris de l'attaque qu'il s'est pris. Mais OOO lui donne un coup-de-pied dans les jambes ce qui le déséquilibra et il lui mit un coup-de-poing dans le visage qui le fit traversa le mur derrière lui, OOO parti le laissant dans le mur et partis vers Mezool.

« Alors Mezool tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'appelai Majesté et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » Demanda Kenshi en se dé-transformais.

« D'accord votre Majesté. » Dit Mezool.

« M'appelle pas votre Majesté ça me donne des frisson, appelle moi Kenshi et vaut mieux y aller au cas où Uva se réveille. » Dit-il en prenant Mezool et partant.

Kenshi retourna chez lui avec Mezool et alla dans sa chambre, sa chambre ressembla plus a un atelier qu'a une chambre, sa chambre était remplie de pièce détachée et d'outil, il plaça Mezool dans un bol d'eau.

« Mezool tu veux m'expliquer tout ce bordel ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« D'accord, moi et les quatre autres sommes des Greeed, nous avons étaient créés par le biais des cinquante Core Medal par quatre alchimistes qui ont tenté de créer pour leur roi un pouvoir permettant de devenir l'égale d'un dieu. Malheureusement pour lui, nous avons obtenu notre propre volonté après la destruction d'une médaille dans chacun de nos lot de 3 médailles. Nous sommes des êtres qui sont maudits avec un vide en nous ne pouvant être remplis. nous souhaitons juste combler ce vide, afin de ressentir ce que les humains ressentent. » Dit-elle en surprenant Kenshi

« Mais alors pourquoi vous m'appelai votre Majesté ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous ressemblais beaucoup au Roi qui a demandais notre création. » Dit-elle.

« Vraiment, faudra que je demande a mon oncle, il est meilleur que moi en histoire. » Dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si je ressemble vraiment a ce Roi, mon oncle en a sûrement entendue parler ou il doit avoir des documents parlant de lui. » Dit-il avant que sa mère ne toque a sa porte.

« Kenshi je peux entré s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Oui tu peux entré. » Dit Kenshi après avoir caché Mezool.

« Kenshi, par rapport a ton lycée, on devra t'envoyer a Tengu City dans un appartement tout seul, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » Dit Atsuka.

« Aucunement, je dois partir quand ? » Demanda-t-il soulageant Atsuka.

« Dans 4 jours. » Dit Atsuka.

« Vaut mieux que je prépare mes affaire, si tu veux sortir. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Je te laisse alors. » Dit Atsuka en sortant et ferma la porte.

« Donc j'ai 4 jours avant de partir, j'aurais le temps de parler avec lui. » Dit-il en sortant Mezool de sa cachette.

« Vous allez le voir quand ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Tu veux « Nous allons le voir quand ? » et je pensais y aller demain mais pour l'instant je dois préparé mes affaires. » Dit-il en rangeant certain de ses projet qui était sur son bureau.

Kenshi prépara plusieurs valise avant d'aller dormir.


	2. Chapter 02

Le lendemain Kenshi parti avec Mezool dans son saladier avec un drap posé sur elle pour qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention des passant, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant un gratte-ciel.

« Kougami Foundation. » Dit Mezool surprise.

« C'est la société de mon oncle mais maintenant tu dois te taire. » Dit Kenshi en entrant dans le gratte-ciel et alla vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour je suis venue voir mon oncle. » Dit Kenshi.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda le secrétaire.

« Kousei Kougami. » Dit Kenshi en surprenant le secrétaire.

« Pardon, comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda le secrétaire.

« Kenshi Kougami. » Dit Kenshi.

« Excusez-moi je dois passer un appelle. » Dit le secrétaire.

Il passa un appelle et fut surpris durant l'appelle.

« Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernière étages puis avancez tout droit et vous y serait. » Dit le secrétaire.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent dans un bureau ou un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux brun en costume prépare un gâteau.

« Bonjour. » Cria Kougami.

« Bonjour à toi aussi mon oncle. » Dit Kenshi.

« Alors que veux-tu ? » Demanda Kougami.

« Je suis venu te demander ce que tu sais par rapport au Greeed ? » Demanda Kenshi alors que son oncle prit un air sérieux.

« Que sais-tu par rapport à eux ? » Demanda Kougami.

« Uniquement qu'un roi les a créés pour essayer d'atteindre un statut divin. » Dit Kenshi.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Kougami.

« Ce petit poisson. » Dit Kenshi avant de se prendre un jet d'eau de Mezool.

« Je suis pas un poisson, je suis un Greeed. » Dit Mezool énervé.

« Un Greeed, je pensais qu'ils étaient scellés dans le coffre de OOO. » Dit Kougami en prenant le saladier ou se trouva Mezool et le regarda avec admiration.

« Mais c'est qui ce OOO a la fin ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« OOO était le Roi d'un pays européen, il a conquis plusieurs pays uniquement avec le pouvoir des Core Medal, » Dit Kougami.

« Il utilisait ça par hasard. » Dit Kenshi en montrant l'OOO Driver.

« Oui, comment t'a eu ça ? » Demanda Kougami en posant Mezool et il prit l'OOO driver.

« Okay ça va te paraître fou mais faut que tu me crois. » Dit Kenshi en s'asseyant.

Kenshi expliqua comment il eut l'OOO Driver, la libération des Greeed et le combat qu'il a eu avec Uva.

« SUBARASHI ! » Cria Kougami excité.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Kenshi surpris.

« HAPPY BIRTHDAY A TOI, KAMEN RIDER OOO ! » Cria Kougami.

« Ok ? » Dit Kenshi Confus.

« Ne comprends-tu pas, tu as maintenant la responsabilité de sceller les Greeed. » Dit Kougami.

« Ok, mais je suis vraiment obligée de les sceller a nouveau ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« C'est à toi que revient cette décision. » Dit Kougami.

« Je devrais prendre la bonne décision alors. » Dit Kenshi en prenant l'OOO Driver et Mezool, et se leva.

Kenshi sorti du bâtiment et remarqua une pièce grise dans un buisson.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« C'est une Cell Medal. » Dit Mezool.

« Une quoi ? » Dit-il confus.

« Une Cell Medal est une Medal qui compose le corps des Greeed et des Yummy. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est quoi un Yummy ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un Yummy est un être crée par un Greeed, ils sont a créé à partir d'une Cell Medal au contraire d'un Greeed, il se nourrisse des envies et désire des êtres humain et grâce ça, il crée des Cell Medal dont les Greeed se nourrissent. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'un Greeed ou un Yummy n'est pas loin. » Dit-il avant d'entendre des cris. « Et il n'est vraiment pas loin. » Dit-il avant de courir.

Kenshi arriva à l'origine des cris et vit une sorte de requin humanoïde en train d'attaquer plusieurs personnes.

« Partez vite. » Dit Kenshi en aidant plusieurs personnes à s'enfuir

« Mezool. » Dit-il avant de mettre l'OOO Driver à sa taille.

« Attrape. » Dit-elle en lançant des Core Medal.

« HENSHIN. » Cria Kenshi avant de passé l'O Scanner.

 **Taka, Tora, Batta:**

 **Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!**

Kenshi fut transformé en OOO TaToBa Form et commença a attaqué le Yummy mais il esquiva en plongeant dans le sol comme si c'était de l'eau, il en profita pour attaquer OOO qui ne put riposter.

« Comment je peux le battre ? » Demanda-t-il en esquivant plusieurs attaques du Yummy.

« Attrape celle-là. » Dit Mezool en lui envoyant une Core Medal bleu représentant une anguille.

« Ok. » Dit-il en remplaçant la Tora Medal par la Core Medal bleu.

 **Taka, Unagi, Batta**

Le torse de OOO changea alors d'apparence, ses bras était bleu et sur ses avant-bras se trouva des des tuyaux les liant à l'arrière des épaules semblant pouvoir être détaché pour servir de fouet. Le symbole représentant un tigre jaune remplacé par une anguille bleue.

« Cool, des fouets. » Dit-il avant que le Yummy ne ressorte.

OOO attrapa le Yummy avec ses fouets avant qu'il ne retourne dans le sol, OOO fut traîner par le Yummy comme s'il était en train de faire du ski nautique, le Yummy essaya de s'échapper des fouets mais à chaque essaie il se prit une décharge électrique, OOO tira ses fouets ce qui fit sortir le Yummy du sol, il passa l'O Scanner sur l'OOO Driver.

 **Scanning Charge**

Les fouets d'OOO s'étendit et s'enroula autour du Yummy, et commencèrent à émettre des décharges électriques si forte que le Yummy explosa, laissa plusieurs dizaine Cell Medal que Mezool essaya d'attrapé.

« Besoin d'aide pour tout attrapé ? » Demanda-t-il en se moquant un peu.

« Oui, sa serait pas de refus. » Dit-elle en essayant d'attrapé des Cell Medal.

OOO utilisa ses fouets pour attraper les Cell Medal et les passa a Mezool qui les absorba en elle.

« Ça doit avoir un drôle de goût. » Dit-il en se dé-transformant.

« Chacun de mes sens sont mauvais donc je ne sens pas de goût. » Dit-elle.

« C'est vrai j'avais oublié, bon il est temps de rentré. » Dit-il en prenant Mezool

Kenshi retourna chez lui, il commença a travaillé sur la Cell Medal qu'il avait trouvé et commença a dessiné un plan qui ressembla à une épée, il passa les 2 prochain jours a travaillé sur son plan et quelque prototype de l'épée sans sortir de sa chambre.

« Kenshi, t'es à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Oui. » Dit Kenshi en continuant de travaillé sur ses prototypes.

« Kenshi faut que tu arrêtes de passer tes journée et nuit dans ta chambre sans te reposer, c'est mauvais pour toi. » Dit-elle inquiète.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps. » Dit-il.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça, tu le fais depuis l'accident. » Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir les rideaux.

« AAAAAAAH MES YEUX, ÇA BRULE. » Cria-t-il avant de cacher ses yeux de douleur.

« Tu vois j'avais raison. » Dit-elle.

« Ok, ok, je vais essayer de moins rester dans ma chambre. » Dit-il en arrêtant de cacher ses yeux.

« Tu as aussi un homme qui t'attends devant l'entrée. » Dit-elle en sortant.

« Ok. » Dit-il.

Il ouvrit le porte et vit un homme habillé en tenue militaire, il avait les cheveux noirs mi-long et le yeux bleu, il était en train d'attendre devant la porte.

« Bonjour, vous avez besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Monsieur Kougami m'a assigné à vous aider a déménagé. » Dit le jeune homme en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Ok mais pas besoin d'être aussi strict tu peux te laisser aller et aussi tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Affirmatif, je m'appelle Ryota. » Dit Ryota.

« Entre tu vas transporté plusieurs cartons. » Dit Kenshi.

« Affirmatif. » Dit Ryota entra chez Kenshi.

Kenshi et Ryota commencèrent à ranger dans une voiture, jusqu'à que Ryota ne remarque Mezool dans son bol.

« C'est mon poisson exotique. » Dit Kenshi nerveusement.

« Pas besoin de vous inquiéter je sais ce qu'est un Greeed. » Dit Ryota surprenant Kenshi.

« Il dit ça a tout le monde, le vieux ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Non, Monsieur Kougami ne le dit qu'à des personnes de confiance. » Dit Ryota en posant Mezool sur une table.

Ils reprirent le déménagement sans encombre et purent finir de mettre tous les cartons dans le voiture avant que la matinée ne se finissent.

« Bah ça n'a pas pris trop de temps. » Dit Kenshi.

« Affirmatif, entrer dans la voiture monsieur ? » Demanda Ryota en entrant dans la voiture.

« Ok mais tu sais tu peux m'appeler Kenshi. » Dit Kenshi prenant Mezool et rentra dans la voiture.

« Affirmatif monsie-... Kenshi. » Dit-il en se corrigeant.

« Tu vois que c'est pas dur alors allons a Tengu City. » Dit Kenshi.

Ils partirent pour plusieurs heures de route avant d'arriver à Tengu City


	3. Chapter 03

Dans un bar abandonné où plusieurs draps de couleur y étaient déposés, un gris où se trouva Gamel, un rouge où se trouve Ankh, un vert où se Uva et un jaune où se trouva Kazari.

« Mezool, où est tu Mezool ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Je ne sais pas Gamel, mais pour le moment, on doit s'occuper de OOO. » Dit Ankh.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Gamel, tu ne veux pas être dans le coffre ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Non, je n'aime pas le coffre. En plus, il fait tout noir dans le coffre. » Dit Gamel.

« Alors, faut battre OOO pour qu'il ne nous remette pas dans le coffre, tu comprends Gamel ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Oui, faut battre OOO pour pas qu'il ne me remette pas dans le coffre. » Dit Gamel.

« Ouais, faut que je prenne ma revanche sur cet enculé. » Dit Uva en donnant un coup-de-pied dans un tabouret.

« Mais avant cela, il faut savoir où il est. » Dit Ankh.

« Ça ne serait pas lui qui est en train de battre un Yummy ? » Demanda Gamel en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Attends, t'es sérieux ? » Demanda Uva en poussant Gamel.

« Attends, laisse de la place. » Dit Kazari allant vers la fenêtre.

« Quelle bande d'idiots. » Dit Ankh. Ils virent OOO en train de se battre avec le requin Yummy jusqu'à qu'ils virent un poisson dans un aquarium lançait une Core Medal à OOO.

« Mezool, c'est Mezool. » Dit Gamel heureux.

« Tais-toi ou sinon OOO va t'entendre. » Dit Uva.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Car Mezool aide OOO maintenant. » Dit Kazari.

« Pourquoi il se bat avec un Yummy de Mezool ? » Demanda Gamel.

« C'est le mien, j'ai réussi à trouver une de ses Core Medal. » Dit Kazari en montrant une Core Medal bleu représentant une baleine tueuse.

« Mezool ne serait pas contente de savoir que tu as une de ses Core Medal. » Dit Gamel.

« On s'en fiche maintenant elle est avec OOO. » Dit Uva.

« Maintenant, tu dois la considérait comme une ennemie. » Dit Kazari.

« D'accord. » Dit Gamel attristé.

« J'ai une idée Kazari, tu vas prendre OOO en filature comme tu sauras sa position pour que l'on puisse faire un contre-attaque. » Dit Ankh.

« Et pourquoi on devrait suivre ton plan. » Dit Kazari

« Car chacun de mes plans fonctionne comparé aux tiens. » Dit Ankh.

« D'accord. » Dit Kazari énervé.

Kazari sortie du bar et commença à prendre OOO filature jusqu'à chez lui, OOO ne sorti pas pendant 2 jours jusqu'à qu'il ne sorte pour mettre plusieurs cartons dans une voiture, Kazari décida d'écouter la conversation qu'OOO avait avec un jeune homme.

« Bah ça n'a pas pris trop de temps. » Dit OOO.

« Affirmatif, entrer dans la voiture monsieur ? » Demanda le jeune homme en entrant dans la voiture.

« Ok, mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Kenshi. » Dit OOO prenant Mezool et rentra dans la voiture.

« Affirmatif monsie-... Kenshi. » Dit le jeune homme en se corrigeant.

« Tu vois que c'est pas dur alors allons à Tengu City. » Dit Kenshi.

« Alors OOO se dirige à Tengu City. » Chuchota Kazari avant que la voiture parte.

Kazari courus a une vitesse phénoménale et arriva au bar en quelques minutes.

« Alors t'as quoi comme info sur OOO ? » Demanda Uva.

« Il semblerait que OOO s'appelle Kenshi et qu'il se dirige vers Tengu City. » Dit Kazari.

« Faut qu'on se dirige vers Tengu City pour battre OOO ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Oui, il semblerait, mais continue à le prendre en filature nous on restera ici. » Dit Ankh.

« Ok si tu le dis. » Dit Kazari

Kazari quitta le bar et parti en direction de Tengu City.

Quelque heures passèrent et Kenshi, Ryota et Mezool arrivèrent devant des appartement a Tengu City.

« Oui, il semblerait. » Dit Kenshi en lisant un bout de papier

« Monte les cartons à l'appartement 206, 2eme étage. » Dit Ryota.

« T'es sûr, je peux aider si tu veux. » Dit Kenshi, avant de prendre le saladier de Mezool.

« C'est bon et en plus Monsieur Kougami m'a ordonnée de vous aider a déménagé. » Dit Ryota.

« Ok mais fait attention j'ai plusieurs prototypes important dans ces cartons. » Dit Kenshi.

« D'accord Kenshi. » Dit Ryota avant de prendre plusieurs cartons.

Kenshi arriva devant son nouvel appartement, il posa Mezool sur une table et parti voir les autres pièces de l'appartement, il y avait une cuisine bien équipé, trois grande chambre dont une déjà remplie de carton, une salle de bain et d'un très grand salon.

« Woah comment elle peut payer un telle appartement ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Ce n'est pas votre mère qui paie, c'est Monsieur Kougami qui paie. » Dit Ryota en posant plusieurs cartons.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est luxueux mais une seule chose me reste à l'esprit. » Dit Kenshi.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Pourquoi il y a trois chambre dont une déjà aménagé ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Monsieur Kougami m'a ordonnée de resté ici avec vous et de faire des rapports réguliers sur chacun de vos combats. » Dit Ryota surprenant Kenshi.

« Génial maintenant j'ai un chien de garde à mes fesses. » Dit Kenshi.

« Pas besoin de vous inquiéter je ne vais pas vous suivre tout le temps. » Dit Ryota.

« T'a intérêt ou sinon ça va paraître bizarre. » Dit Kenshi.

« Il faudrait pas commencer à déballé ces cartons ?. En plus il en a pas beaucoup. » Demanda Ryota.

« Ok allons-y. » Dit Kenshi en commençant a déballé les cartons.

Ils passèrent quelque minute a déballé les cartons et finir de tout installé en quelque minute.

« On a enfin fini et plus ce n'est que la moitié de l'après-midi. » Dit Kenshi.

« Vous voulez qu'on sorte ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Ok mais d'abords Mezool donne-moi les Medal Taka, Tora et Batta s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mezool.

« On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passait. » Dit Kenshi.

« D'accord. » Dit Mezool avant de passer les Cores Medals.

Kenshi et Ryota partirent en ville et arrivèrent dans un quartier branché.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Pourquoi on n'irait pas dans ce magasin. » Dit Ryota en pointant un magasin animalier.

« Ouais ça pourrait être intéressant. » Dit Kenshi avant d'aller vers le magasin.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans le rayon aquatique du magasin à choisir quel aquarium choisir pour Mezool.

« On prendre lequel car je m'y connais pas du tout en aquarium. » Dit Ryota.

« Pour un poisson de sa taille il suffit de prendre un aquarium assez grand pour qu'elle s'amuse mais pas trop pour qu'elle se sente seul. » Dit Kenshi avant de prendre un aquarium.

« Voilà, un aquarium de 1m40 de longueur, 60cm de hauteur et largeur, ça va lui plaire. » Dit Kenshi

« Ouais mais il coûte combien ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Il coûte 1458¥. » Dit Kenshi.

« Il ne coûte pas cher on peut le prendre. » Dit Ryota.

Ils payèrent l'aquarium et sortie du magasin mais ils commencèrent a pleuvoir.

« Tiens il faisait beau il y a quelque seconde. » Dit Ryota surpris.

Kenshi remarqua une enfant qui semblait perdu, elle a les cheveux et les yeux bleu, porte une robe blanche avec un manteau à capuche vert avec d'oreille de lapin cousu dessus, une paire de bottes verte, elle avait sur la main gauche une marionnette de lapin blanc qui avait un cache-œil sur l'œil droit.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu es perdu ? » Demanda Kenshi après être allé vers l'enfant.

« Non. » Dit l'enfant timidement.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Non. » Dit la marionnette arrogamment.

« Woah tu sais faire de la ventriloquie. » Dit Kenshi.

« C'est pas de la ventriloquie, crétin. » Dit la marionnette.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Kenshi surpris.

« Yoshinon faut parlais comme ça au gens. » Dit l'enfant donnant le nom de la marionnette.

« Yoshino fait attention c'est peut-être une mauvaise personne. » Dit Yoshinon donnant le nom de l'enfant.

« T'inquiète pas je veux simplement vous aider. » Dit Kenshi.

« D'accord. » Dit Yoshino timidement.

Mais tout d'un coup une femme en combinaison et portant des sorte d'aile mécanique arrivèrent pointant des armes à feu à Yoshino.

« Partez c'est enfant est un Esprit. » Ordonna la femmes, elle avait les cheveux argent et les yeux bleu.

« Un Esprit ? » Se demanda Kenshi avant de mettre l'OOO Driver.

« Partez ou je vais faire feu. » Ordonna la femme.

« Faites feu car je ne partirais pas, Henshin. » Dit Kenshi en passant l'O Scanner.

 **Taka, Tora, Batta:**

 **Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!**

La femme commença à tirer sur lui mais les symboles qui fit apparaître son armure bloquèrent toute les balle.

« Un autre Esprit. » Dit la femme surpris.

« Désolé je ne suis pas un Esprit, je suis Kamen Rider OOO. » Dit OOO.

OOO invoqua des griffes et coupa l'arme à feu de la femme avant qu'un Yummy ressemblant à un chat n'arrive.

« Encore un autre Esprit. » Dit l'une des femmes.

« Non c'est un Yummy. » Dit OOO avant de prendre Yoshino.

OOO amena Yoshino à Ryota

« Ryota prends la avec toi et rentre. » Ordonna OOO avant de retourné vers le Yummy

OOO lui donna plusieurs coups de griffes qui l'envoya voler vers la femme qui attaqua le Yummy mais cela ne fit aucun dégât.

« Pourquoi ça ne lui fait rien ? » Demanda la femme surpris.

« Car c'est un Yummy et non un Esprit. » Dit OOO avant de sortir une épée ayant une entrée pour des pièces et un levier. « Voyons voir si ce prototype en a dans le ventre. » Dit OOO avant de rentrer 3 Cell Medal dans l'épée, il leva le levier ce qui fit passer les Cell Medal dans la lame de l'épée et passa l'O scanner dessus.

 **Triple Scanning Charge!**

OOO donna un coup d'épée ce qui coupa les bâtiments et le Yummy mais les bâtiments reprirent leur place et le Yummy explosa laissant tombé plusieurs Cell Medal, mais Kazari arriva et prie toute les Cell Medal.

« Reste ici Kazari, je dois te parler. » Dit OOO.

« Désolé mais je viendrais te battre une prochaine fois OOO. » Dit Kazari avant de partir.

« Enfoiré. » Dit OOO.

« Reste ici Esprit. » Dit la femme prête à se battre.

« Ah mais merde, je ne suis pas un Esprit, je suis Kamen Rider OOO. » Dit OOO.

La femme attaqua avec un coup-de-poing mais OOO attrapa son poing et lui fit une clé de bras avant de lui donner un coup dans la nuque qui la mise inconsciente et la lâcha.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. » Dit OOO en se dé-transformant et la porter sur son dos.


	4. Chapter 04

Arrivé a son appartement, Kenshi posa la femme sur un canapé, il modifia l'équipement de la femme avant d'allait voir Ryota et Yoshino qui était en train de parlé.

« Alors Yoshino t'habite où ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je n'ai pas de maison. » Dit Yoshino.

« T'a des parents ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Tu vois bien que non Idiot. » Dit Yoshinon.

« On peut resté ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Bien sur que tu peux resté. » Dit Ryota.

« Merci. » Dit Yoshino timidement.

« Allez viens je vais te montré ta chambre. » Dit Ryota avant de l'emmené dans la chambre qui n'était pas occupé.

« Alors Ryota t'a appris quelque-chose ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui, elle n'a pas de parent ou d'endroit ou vivre. » Dit Ryota avant de remarqué le femme sur le canapé.« C'est la fille qui t'a attaqué ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Oui mais pas besoin de t'inquiéter j'ai bousillé chacune de ses armes. » Dit Kenshi.

« On devrait pas la ligotée avant qu'elle ne casse tout en essayant de s'échappait. » Dit Ryota.

« Pas besoin. » Dit Kenshi avant que la femme ne se réveille.« Merde elle se réveille, casse-toi. » Ordonna Kenshi alors que Ryota partie du salon.

« Je suis où ? » Demanda la femme en se réveillant.

« Vous êtes en sécurité mais pour le moment vous allez répondre a mes question. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu est l'Esprit qui m'a attaqué. » Dit la femme énervé.

« Bon pour la troisième fois, je ne suis pas un Esprit, je suis Kamen Rider OOO. » Dit Kenshi agacé « Et vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'est un Esprit ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Les esprits sont des êtres extraordinaires d'une autre dimension. Par leur volonté ou non, cela reste inconnu, mais chaque fois qu'ils arrivent dans ce monde, ils créent un tremblement spatial qui ressemble à une explosion à la bombe qui détruit tout ce qu'elle engloutit. Chaque esprit individuel est unique par sa personnalité, ses pouvoirs et sa connaissance du monde. » Dit la femme.

« Donc les Esprit sont des être Extra-Dimensionnelle et du a leur déplacement dans notre monde il peuvent déchargé un onde spatial sans le vouloir. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oui. » Dit la femme.

« Excusez-moi mais j'ai oublié de vous demandé comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je m'appelle Origami Tobiichi. » Demanda la femme.

« Et moi je m'appelle Kenshi Kougami enchanté de te rencontré. » Dit Kenshi en voulant serré sa main.

« Au revoir. » Dit Origami.

« Ok ça sa fait très mal comme vent. » Dit Kenshi.

Origami parti de l'appartement alors que Ryota et Yoshino arrivèrent dans le salon.

« Alors elle est enfin partie. » Demanda Ryota.

« Oui. » Répondit Kenshi alors qu'il vit Yoshino effrayé. « Ça va pas Yoshino ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« J'aime pas les gens comme elle, il ne font que m'attaquai. » Dit-elle alors que la température de la pièce baissa.

« C'est moi où il fait plus froid. » Dit Ryota en tremblotant.

« Pas besoin d'avoir peur, si une personne comme ça venez a te blesser, j'arriverais te sauver immédiatement. » Dit Kenshi ce qui fit rougir Yoshino.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Oui car je te le promets. » Dit Kenshi.

« Merci. » Chuchota Yoshino timidement.

« Viens on va joué ensemble. » Dit Kenshi en allant joué avec Yoshino.

Kenshi s'amusa avec Yoshino durant le reste de la journée alors que Ryota fit un rapport sur le combat qu'a eux Kenshi contre le Yummy chat.

Kenshi arriva dans le lycée Raizen et alla dans sa nouvelle classe.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Kenshi Kougami et si vous avez des question posé les maintenant. » Dit Kenshi en se présentant.

« Tu a quelle âge ? » Demanda un des élève.

« J'ai 16 ans. » Répond Kenshi.

« Tu viens d'où ? » Demanda un autre élève.

« Je viens de Yumemi. » Répondit Kenshi.

« Comment était t'est moyenne ? » Demanda un élève recevant un drôle de regard de tout les autre.

« Chacune de mes moyenne était parfaite. » Dit Kenshi surprenant les élève. « Bien si vous en avez fini avec les question, je vais allez m'asseoir. » Dit Kenshi avant d'allée a une table qui était vide.

La matinée se passa normalement mais les élèves fut surpris de remarqué que Kenshi répondit a toute réponse parfaitement n'oubliant aucun détaille, corrigeant le professeur a certain moment, Origami alla voir Kenshi.

« Besoin de quelque-chose Origami. » Dit Kenshi.

« J'aurais besoin de te parler en privée alors si tu veux bien me suivre. » Dit Origami.

Kenshi et Origami arrivèrent sur le toit du lycée.

« Où as tu caché l'Esprit ? » Demanda-t-elle avec de la haine dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire. » Dit-il.

« Car tout les Esprits doivent mourir. » Dit-elle.

« Désolé mais je pense que je ne peux t'aider dans cette tâche car j'ai fait une promesse. » Dit-il.

« T'est prêt a sacrifier le monde a des Esprits pour une promesse. » Dit-elle emplie de haine.

« Si je dois le faire, je le ferais. » Dit-il.

Emplie de rage Origami attaqua Kenshi qui ne répliqua pas mais pris les coup, pendant plusieurs minutes Origami frappa Kenshi de toute ses force au point que ses phalanges était en sang.

« Pourquoi tu ne riposte pas ? » Demanda-t-elle essoufflé.

« Car tu as besoin de laisser ta rage parler. » Dit-il la surprenant. « Et maintenant que tu t'est défoulé ,je vais partir. » Dit-il en levant comme si de rien n'était. « Oh j'ai faillit oublié tu t'approche ne serait que d'un mètre de Yoshino... j'utiliserais ton corps pour certaine de mes expérience. » Dit-il avant de partir en faisant un rire a glacé le sang.

Kenshi partit à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures et il sortit de l'infirmerie avec plusieurs bandages au visage.

« Putain qu'elle frappe fort. » Dit Kenshi en prenant des anti-douleur. « Même avec ça, sa fait extrêmement mal. » Dit-il en souffrant avant de se cogner dans un élève qui avait les cheveux bleu et les yeux marron.

« Excuse-moi, attend t'est le nouvel élève ? » Demanda l'élève.

« Ouais. » Dit Kenshi.

« Désolé, je me suis pas présenté, Shido Itsuka. » Dit l'élève.

« Kenshi Kougami. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je le sais déjà, je suis dans ta classe. » Dit Shido. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Demanda Shido en regardant le visage Kenshi.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. » Menti Kenshi.

« T'est vraiment pas chanceux. » Dit Shido alors qu'une fille au cheveux et les yeux violets arriva et s'accrocha au bras de Shido.

« Shido tu peux m'aider avec cette exercice ? » Demanda la fille.

« Ok Tohka. » Dit Shido.

« Shido, c'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Kenshi, le nouvelle l'élève. » Dit Shido.

« C'est lui que tout le monde parle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le seul et l'unique. » Dit Kenshi.

« Il pourrait m'aidai. » Dit-elle.

« Si ça ne le dérange, je veux bien. » Dit Shido.

« Bien sur que je veux bien l'aidai. » Dit Kenshi.

« Merci Kenshi. » Dit-elle.

« Je viendrais chez toi pour t'aidai avec tes exercice. » Dit Kenshi.

Pendant ce temps chez Kenshi, Mezool et Yoshino était en train de discuté.

« Alors comment tu t'appelle ? » Demanda Mezool dans son nouvelle aquarium.

« Je m'appelle Yoshino et toi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je m'appelle Mezool, tu as des parent ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Non, et toi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je n'ai pas de parent, a proprement parlé et comment tu est arrivé ici ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je m'en souviens pas. » Dit Yoshino.

« Tu viens d'où ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je m'en souviens pas. » Dit Yoshino.

« Tu te souviens de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Non. » Dit Yoshino.

« Comment elle s'appelle t'a poupée. » Demanda Mezool.

« Je m'appelle Yoshinon et je suis pas une poupée, morue. » Dit Yoshinon.

« C'est qui que tu traite morue, la poupée. » Dit Mezool énervé.

« Yoshinon arrête. » Dit Yoshino en essayant de calmer Yoshinon.

« Morue. » Dit Yoshinon.

« Poupée. » Dit Mezool.

« MORUE. » Cria Yoshinon.

« POUPEE. » Cria Mezool

Mezool et Yoshino continuèrent a se chamailler alors que Yoshino essaya de calmer Yoshinon, mais tout d'un coup Mezool cracha un jet d'eau a Yoshinon qui tomba de la main de Yoshino.

« Yoshinon. » Dit Yoshino les larmes au yeux. « YOSHINON ! » Cria Yoshino en pleurant alors que de la glace se forma autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ryota en arrivant. « Yoshino qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Demanda Ryota en allant voir Yoshino en passant entre les fragment de glace.

« C'est Yoshinon. » Dit Yoshino en pointant a Yoshinon.

« Viens on va le faire sécher. » Dit Ryota en prenant Yoshinon.

« Hey et moi. » Dit Mezool alors que le haut de son aquarium était gelé.

« C'est ta punition pour l'avoir fait pleurer. » Dit Ryota.

« Hey me laisse comme ça, aide-moi. » Dit Mezool alors que Ryota parti avec Yoshino.

« Je suis de retour. » Dit Kenshi en Arrivant. « On peut expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je t'expliquerait pendant que tu enlèveras la glace de mon aquarium. » Dit Mezool.

« D'accord mais explique tout en détaille. » Dit Kenshi en prenant l'aquarium.

Pendant ce temps Kazari couru à travers la ville provoquant la peur dans les personnes le voyant, et il s'arrêta dans un parc.

Ces humains, toujours effrayé de tout. Mais bon faut que je m'adapte a cette époque. » Dit Kazari avant de remarquer un jeune homme. « Et je viens de trouver un moyen de rattraper mon retard. » Dit Kazari avant de se retrouver devant le jeune homme.

« C'est quoi ce truc. » Dit le jeune homme effrayé

« Ce truc va avoir besoin de tes souvenirs. » Dit Kazari avant de plonger sa main dans la tête du jeune. « Merci du coup de main. » Dit Kazari en prenant le téléphone téléphone du jeune homme avant de lui briser la nuque. « Comment il s'appelait le bar déjà, ah oui ça y est. » Dit Kazari avant de recherché le numéro du bar et le composa.

Pendant ce temps dans le bar Ankh restant dans son coin a rien faire et Gamel mangea quelque bonbon tandis que Uva cassa plusieurs bouteille et meuble avec une batte mais tout d'un coup une sonnerie se fit entendre.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda Uva.

« Je crois que ça vient de ce truc. » Dit Ankh en prenant le téléphone.

« Yo, je viens de trouver la route vers la ville de Tengu City. » Dit Kazari.

« Kazari, tu es où ? » Demanda Ankh surpris.

« Je suis dans la ville. » Dit Kazari avant de se transformé en un jeune au cheveux blond et les yeux noir, il porta une casquette, un t-shirt blanc, une veste jaune à carreau et un pantalon noir.

« Et c'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Ankh.

« C'est un téléphone, mais je vous expliquerais tout quand j'arriverais avec une voiture. » Dit Kazari en prenant des clés du cadavre jeune homme.

« Une voiture mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles. » Dit Ankh confus.

« J'arrive dans quelque heure et prenais une forme humaine. » Dit Kazari en raccrochant.

« Alors c'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Uva en cassant une bouteille.

« C'est un téléphone d'après Kazari. » Dit Ankh.

« C'était a Kazari que tu parlé. » Dit Uva surpris.

« Ouais et il arrive avec une « voiture ». » Dit Ankh confus.

« Une « voiture », mais c'est quoi ce truc. » Dit Uva confus.

« Il a dit quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Il a dit qu'on devait prendre une forme humaine. » Dit Ankh.

Gamel se transforma en un jeune au cheveux noir coiffé en arrière et les yeux noir, il porta un pull gris et un pantalon noir, tandis que Uva se transforma en un jeune homme aux cheveux brun coiffé en arrière, il porta un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir verte et un pantalon noir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Ankh.

« On va suivre le plan de Kazari cette fois. » Dit Uva.

« Oui pareille. » Dit Gamel en mangeant un bonbon.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seul, vous allez faire une connerie ou sinon. » Dit Ankh avant de se transformé en un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et au yeux marron, il porta un veste noir a manche courte avec un pantalon rouge mais son bras droit garda son apparence de Greeed.

« T'a oublié de changé ton bras. » Dit Gamel en pointant le bras d'Ankh.

« La ferme Gamel. » Dit Ankh énervé.

« Ok. » Dit Gamel un peu effrayé.

Les Greeeds sortirent du bar pour attendre Kazari.


	5. Chapter 05

Kenshi retira plusieurs morceaux de glace de l'aquarium de Mezool pendant qu'elle l'expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

« Alors quand elle s'est mis a pleuré de la glace s'est formé. » Dit Kenshi en enlevant le dernier bout de glace de l'aquarium. « Elle est donc capable de cryokinésie. » Dit-il.

« C'est quoi la cryokinésie. » Demanda Mezool.

« Cryokinésie signifie la manipulation de la glace et les Cell Medals servent uniquement de corps pour les Greeeds et les Yummy ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non ils servent aussi à canaliser le pouvoir des Core Medal, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Juste pour savoir, tu veux que je te pose où ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Laisse-moi dans le salon. » Dit-elle.

« Ok, moi je dois te laisser, je dois aider une camarade dans ses devoir. » Dit-il en posant Mezool et parti.

Quand Kenshi sorti de l'appartement, il se cogna contre Tohka qui tomba.

« Excuse-moi Tohka. » Dit Kenshi en aidant Tohka à se relever.

« Merci mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Tohka.

« J'habite ici. » Dit-il en pointant son appartement.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est voisin, et tu peux venir m'aidé. » Dit-elle heureuse en tirant Kenshi.

« Ok. » Dit-il en entrant chez Tohka.

« Shido je suis de retour et j'ai amené quelqu'un. » Dit-elle.

« Ah bon c'est qui ? » Demanda Shido.

« C'est Kenshi il habite juste à côté. » Dit-elle.

« Cool, je vais préparer du thé pendant que vous travaillé. » Dit Shido.

« Ok. » Dit-elle.

Kenshi et Tohka passèrent plusieurs minutes sur l'exercice jusqu'à que Tohka est compris parfaitement.

« Et voilà comment on fait. » Dit Kenshi.

« C'est beaucoup plus simple quand tu le dis comme ça. » Dit Tohka.

« Tu expliques vraiment bien. » Dit Shido impressionné.

« J'ai de l'expérience à cause de cas plus récalcitrant. » Dit-il avant d'avoir des flash-back qui l'horrifia.

« Kenshi… Kenshi ça va ? » Demanda Tohka.

« Oui ça va j'ai simplement eu des mauvais souvenir qui sont remontée. » Dit Kenshi horrifié. « Mais revenons à notre sujet. » Dit Kenshi.

« J'ai plus besoin d'explication, j'ai tout compris. » Dit Tohka.

« Bien bah je pense que je vais y aller. » Dit Kenshi en se levant.

« A la prochaine Kenshi. » Dit Tohka.

« A la prochaine. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi retourna chez lui mais il remarqua une boite devant la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit la boite et trouva un gâteau et une Core Medal bleu représentant une baleine tueuse.

« « Happy Birthday », bon bah je sais de qui ça vient. » Dit-il avant de prendre la Core Medal. « Mezool va être contente de la nouvelle. » Dit-il en entrant.

« Bon retour, Kenshi. » Dit Mezool.

« Merci et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Dit-il en montrant la Core Medal.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Juste devant la porte d'entrée. » Dit-il avant de lui passer la Core Medal.

Mezool absorba la Core Medal et prit une forme humanoïde au trait d'animaux marins, quand Kenshi l'a vu il fut surpris mais la trouva intéressante a regardé.

« Alors t'en pense quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle méfiante de sa réponse.

« Je te trouve génial. » Dit-il en la surprenant.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et je ne dis jamais de truc dans le genre pour rien. » Dit-il.

« Merci. » Dit-elle.

« Mais pour sortir ça va être encore plus dure. » Dit-il.

« Pour ça j'ai une solution. » Dit-elle avant de se transformer en une jeune fille, ayant les cheveux noir et les yeux noir, portant une chemise à carreau bleu et un pantalon noir. « Alors t'en pense quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est parfait, Yoshino tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yoshino en arrivant.

« On va aller au parc d'attraction. » Dit-il avant de recevoir un appelle. « Attendez une minute. » Dit-il en décrochant. « Allô. » Dit-il.

« Happy Birthday. » Dit Kougami.

« Bonjour mon oncle que voulez-vous. » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais reçu mon cadeau. » Dit Kougami.

« Oui je l'ai bien reçu mais où tu l'as trouvé ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, et nous avons disposé des distributeurs dans la ville. » Dit Kougami.

« Ah bon et c'est sensé m'aidai en quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Tu le saura en mettant une Cell Medal. » Dit Kougami.

« Merci de l'info. » Dit Kenshi en raccrochant. « Ryota tu veux venir ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Non je préfère rester à l'appart. » Dit Ryota.

« Ok, mais on va essayer de te ramener des souvenir. » Dit Kenshi avant de sortir.

Kenshi, Yoshino et Mezool arrivèrent à un parc d'attraction qui se trouva aux alentour de la ville.

« Kenshi on fait quoi ici ? » Demanda Mezool.

« On va te montrer les nouveautés de notre époque et pour ça on va commencer par la chose qui t'intéresse le plus. » Dit Kenshi.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Mezool en pointant des montagnes russes.

« C'est des montagnes russes, mais je pense que c'est un peu fort de commencer avec ça, mais c'est toi qui décide donc on y va. » Dit Kenshi.

Ils firent la queue pour les montagnes russe mais quand ils durent monter un problème arriva.

« Désolé petite tu peux pas monter. » Dit le forain.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Car tu es trop petite pour cette attraction. » Dit le forain.

« Mais je voulais monter. » Dit Yoshino attristé.

« C'est pas grave je vais rester avec toi. » Dit Kenshi.

« T'est sur ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Oui, va t'amuser. » Dit Kenshi.

Mezool monta dans les montagnes russes alors que Kenshi et Yoshino l'attendirent à la sortie de l'attraction.

« Kenshi, pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu, elle était la meilleure personne que j'ai pu connaître. » Dit Kenshi nostalgique.

« Elle a fait quoi ? » Demanda Yoshino

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. » Dit Kenshi

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je sais pas, elle a disparu du jours au lendemain, j'ai bien cherché à savoir qui c'était mais aucun résultat. » Dit Kenshi.

« Elle ressemblais à quoi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de ces cheveux, elle avait de magnifique cheveux bleu clair. » Dit Kenshi alors que Mezool descendit. « Alors c'était comment ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« C'était géniale. » Dit Mezool heureuse.

« On peut aller là-bas ? » Demanda Yoshino timidement en pointant un mini-zoo.

« D'accord. » Dit Kenshi.

Ils allèrent au mini-zoo, Yoshino alla vers les lapins et s'amusa avec eux alors que Mezool et Kenshi s'assoient sur un banc non loin mais Mezool regarda une famille avec un air triste.

« Ça va pas Mezool ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Si tout va bien. » Dit Mezool.

« Je vois que quelque-chose ne vas pas, alors dis-moi ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai toujours rêver de pouvoir ressentir la sensation d'être une mère. » Dit-elle.

« Je te comprends, j'ai rêvé de trouver quelque-chose qui m'intéresse, avant de rencontrer les Greeed tout m'ennuyer mais maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, j'ai enfin trouver quelque chose qui me permet d'apprendre des choses dont personne ne connaissait existence, j'ai enfin trouver quelque-chose d'intéressant. » Dit-il joyeux.

« Lâchez Yoshinon. » Dit Yoshino en courant après un lapin qui avait attrapez Yoshinon.

« Je reviens. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi attrapa le lapin par le cou et récupéra Yoshinon mais son bras tomba par terre.

« Yoshinon. » Dit Yoshino les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais le réparer. » Dit-il avant de sortir du fil et une aiguille et recousu le bras de Yoshinon. « Tiens le voilà. » Dit-il en rendant Yoshino.

« Merci. » Dit Yoshino.

« De rien. » Dit Kenshi.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser dans le parc d'attraction avant de rentrer chez eux.

« On est de retour. » Dit Kenshi.

« Ah Kenshi tu a reçu une lettre. » Dit Ryota.

« Ça vient de qui ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je sais pas il y a pas de nom dessus. » Dit Ryota.

« « Bonjours à toi, Kenshi Kougami, nous nous sommes emparé de toute tes inventions ainsi que tous tes prototypes si tu veux les récupérer, tu devras trouver notre repaire

PS : Apporte l'Esprit avec toi.

Cordialement, Ratatoskr. » ah ils sont dans la merde. » Dit Kenshi en se moquant.

« Tu devrais pas être en train de t'inquiéter ? » Demanda Ryota surpris de la réaction de Kenshi.

« Aucunement j'ai placé des traceurs sur chacune de mes inventions. » Dit Kenshi en sortant son téléphone. « Et ils ne les ont pas remarqués » Dit Kenshi avant d'aller dans sa chambre et y ressortie avec un sac. « Vous venez ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui on arrive. » Dit Ryota.

Ils conduisirent pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver dans un terrain vague.

« Ils sont où ? » Demanda Ryota en sortant de la voiture.

« T'es sûr que c'est là ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Regardait en l'air. » Dit Kenshi en pointant le ciel.

Mezool et Ryota regardèrent en l'air et ils furent surpris de voir un énorme vaisseau en train de descendre et se posa, une jeune fille au yeux rouge et cheveux rose coiffé en couette avec de ruban noir au bout rouge, elle porta un uniforme blanc avec une cravate noire et une veste rouges, elle descendit du vaisseau.

« Ah tu venue pour tes inventions. » Dit la fille arrogamment.

« Non en vérité je m'en fiche. » Dit Kenshi surprenant tout le monde.

« Alors pourquoi est-tu venue ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis venue pour vous dire que chacune de mes inventions contienne un fonction d'autodestruction. » Dit Kenshi en sortant un interrupteur de son sac.

« Et alors une petite explosion de rien du tout ne peut rien faire. » Dit la fille.

« Mais qui a dit que c'était une petite explosion. » Dit Kenshi surprenant la fille. « Une explosion peut détruire un quartier a lui tout seul, alors imagine ce que peut faire une explosion provoquée par une dizaine mes invention. » Dit Kenshi effrayant la fille.

« Tu n'oserais pas. » Dit la fille.

« Tant que vous ne vous monterais pas menaçant envers moi et mes amis, je ne vais rien faire, mais que voulez-vous me dire ou sinon quelle raison aurez-vous à me prendre mes inventions. » Dit Kenshi.

« Montez vaut mieux parler dans un endroit qui n'est pas surveiller par les sorcières. » Dit la fille en montant dans le vaisseau.

Ils montèrent dans le vaisseau et il monta plusieurs kilomètres dans le ciel.


	6. Chapter 06

La fille les emmena sur le pont où ils virent Shido et Tohka.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Shido.

« Une naine au cheveux rouge m'a volé mes inventions. » Dit Kenshi avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la fille qui se fit mal.

« T'es fait de quoi ? » Dit la fille en se tenant la jambe.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir je devrais faire exploser ces vaisseaux avec tout le monde. » Dit Kenshi effrayant Shido et Tohka.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Shido.

« Dans chacune de mes inventions, il y a une bombe qui peut faire exploser un quartier. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu déconne ? » Demanda Shido.

« Non je ne déconne pas et si nous venons à la raison de ma présence. » Dit Kenshi.

« Bien pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas je m'appelle Kotori Itsuka, et je vous ai rassemblé pour vous montrer ceux-ci. » Dit la fille avant d'activer des hologrammes montrant OOO et Tohka en armure avec des données à côté d'eux. « Que remarqué vous ? » Demanda Kotori.

« Les données sont exactement les même. » Dit Kenshi surpris.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » Demanda Shido.

« Il y a qu'une seule raison pour ça, OOO et les Esprit ont été créé par la même personne ou de la même façon. » Dit Kenshi surprenant les autres.

« Mais les Core Medal ont été créé il y a 800 ans, comment c'est possible ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Un Esprit de cette époque doit être encore en vie. » Dit Kenshi.

« Exactement et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. » Dit Kotori.

« Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin de lui ? » Demanda Shido.

« Elle veut que je traque cette Esprit mais je ne vais pas le faire car je ne les tue pas. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je ne veux pas que tu la tue, je veux que tu l'embrasse. » Dit Kotori surprenant tout le monde sauf Shido et Tohka.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Il semblerait que le pouvoir des Esprits peut être contenue dans le corps d'un hôte. » Dit Kotori.

« J'ai peut-être une meilleure façon de contenir leur pouvoir. » Dit Kenshi surprenant Kotori.

« Et quelle est cette autre façon ? » Demanda Kotori.

« Si tu me laisse dix minutes je peux peut-être crée un prototype. » Dit Kenshi.

« Bien je te laisse dix minutes. » Dit Kotori.

« Mezool donne-moi une Cell Medal s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Euh, d'accord. » Dit Mezool en donnant une Cell Medal a Kenshi.

Il travailla sur la Cell Medal, et au bout des dix minutes elle ressembla à une Core Medal blanche mais sans aucune inscription dessus.

« Yoshino tu peux venir ici s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« D'accord. » Dit Yoshino en s'avançant vers lui.

Une fente apparut sur le front de Yoshino et Kenshi rentra la Cell Medal dans la dite fente provoquant la disparition des habits alors que la Cell Medal ressortie avec une nouvelle inscription en forme de lapin et gagna un couleur bleu ciel, Kenshi sortie une chemise de rechange de son sac et la passa a Yoshino qui là mit malgré le fait qu'elle soit trop grande pour elle.

« Il semblerait que j'ai réussis à trouver un autre moyen de sceller les pouvoirs des Esprit. » Dit Kenshi alors que tout le monde sur le pont était surpris.

« Comment as tu fais ? » Demanda Kotori.

« C'est très simple vu que OOO et les Esprit ont les mêmes données j'ai utilisé une Cell Medal que j'ai modifié et maintenant les pouvoirs d'Esprit de Yoshino y sont scellés, et paff la Cell Medal est devenue une Core Medal. » Dit Kenshi en montrant la nouvelle Core Medal.

« Mais ce n'est que temporaire avec cette version, je pense qu'au bout d'une à deux utilisation, la Core Medal se détruira et son pouvoir lui sera rendu. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu peux créer des versions où se sera définitif ? » Demanda Kotori.

« Non ça serait impossible mais je peux augmenter le nombre d'utilisation mais ça me prendrais plus de temps. » Dit Kenshi."

« C'est le mieux qu'on peut avoir, tu penses en faire combien ? » Demanda Kotori.

« Mais pourquoi devrais-je vous aidez. » Dit Kenshi surprenant tout le monde. « Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de t'aider et maintenant si tu veux bien me rendre mes inventions. » Dit Kenshi prêt à partir.

« Tu devrais nous aider car nous sommes la seule organisation qui essaie d'aider les Esprit. » Dit Kotori.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Nous ne sommes pas la seule organisation s'intéressant au Esprit, certaine ont des méthodes très radicale. » Dit Kotori avant que Kenshi n'apparut devant elle.

« Je vais vous aider mais je fais ça uniquement pour Yoshino. » Dit Kenshi en soulevant Kotori du sol et la claqua contre un mur. « Mais je te préviens ça va te coûter cher. » Dit Kenshi avant de la lâcher.

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. » Dit Kotori en se relevant.

« Mais je ne parle pas d'argent. » Dit Kenshi ce qui surpris Kotori. « Je veux que vous partagez toute vos données concernant les Esprit avec la Kougami Foundation. » Dit Kenshi.

« Alors nous voulons savoir ce que vous connaissais sur OOO. » Dit Kotori.

« Pour ça vous devais parlé avec monsieur Kougami. » Dit Ryota.

« HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! » Cria Kougami en apparaissant sur un écran hologramme.

« En parlant du loup. » Dit Kenshi.

« Comment avez-vous accès à cette fréquence, elle est top secrète. » Dit Kotori.

« C'est moi qui lui est passé l'accès pendant que je travaillais sur la Cell Medal, je dois vous dire votre système est peut-être celui qui m'a pris le plus de temps à pirater. » Dit Kenshi.

« Comment ? » Demanda Kotori.

« En vrai j'avais fini la Cell Medal en six minute et les minute restante j'ai piraté votre système, j'ai utilisé un amplificateur de signal et ensuite j'ai utilisé un peu de ma magie. » Dit Kenshi.

« Alors que voulais-tu me demandé ? » Demanda Kougami.

« On a découvert que OOO a un lien avec des Esprit et ils veulent savoir si on peut leur passais des infos sur OOO en échange d'info sur les Esprit. » Dit Kenshi envoyant les données comparant OOO et Tohka.

« Incroyable... » Dit Kougami impressionné par les données.

« Alors vous accepté ? » Demanda Kotori.

« Oui, j'accepte nous vous enverrons les données le plus tôt possible. » Dit Kougami en raccrochant.

« Je vois que notre accord est rempli et maintenant si tu veux bien me rendre mes inventions ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« D'accord quand nous atterrirons, on te rendra tes inventions. » Dit Kotori alors que le vaisseau perdit de l'altitude.

Quand le vaisseau se posa plusieurs personnes portant des boite remplie d'objet descendit à la chaîne.

« Comment tu range tout ça ? » Demanda Mezool surpris.

« Mon armoire est plus grande qu'on peut le croire. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu es vraiment remplie de surprise. » Dit Kotori avant que le vaisseau ne s'envole.

« Vous voulez bien m'aidais rangé tout ça dans la voiture puis dans l'armoire quand on sera rentré ? » Demanda Kenshi en commençant a rangé ces inventions dans le coffre de la voiture.

« Ok. » Dit Ryota en aidant Kenshi.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minute a ranger les inventions dans la voiture mais il resta une boîte quand ils remarquèrent que le coffre était remplie.

« Bon bah celui-là sera dans le sac. » Dit Kenshi.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Yoshino en sortant de la boite une boite fermer avec un verrou.

« Non ne touche pas à ça. » Dit Kenshi en rougissant alors qu'il prit la boite des mains de Yoshino et le rangea sur lui.

« Il y a quoi dans cette boite ? » Demanda Ryota curieux.

« Rien que tu as besoin de savoir, alors vous monter. » Dit Kenshi nerveux.

« Oui, on arrive. » Dit Mezool.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement et retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre à part Mezool qui repris sa forme de poisson et alla dans son aquarium. Quand Kenshi arriva dans sa chambre, il ferma sa porte à clé avant d'aller à son bureau, il posa la boite et sortie une clé.

« Je ne pensais pas te retrouver comme ça. » Dit Kenshi en ouvrant la boite et y sortie un cristal. « Même si tu peux permettre une toute nouvelle avancée dans le monde tu ne sortiras jamais au grand jours. » Dit-il avant d'écrasé le cristal en poussière dans sa main. « Tu es trop dangereux pour ce monde. » Dit-il avant de jeter les poussières du cristal par la fenêtre de sa chambre.


	7. Chapter 07

Au bar ou se trouva les Greeeds, Kazari arriva avec une voiture de sport, ce qui surpris les autre Greeeds.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Ankh effrayé par le bruit de la voiture.

« Ça, c'est une voiture. » Dit Kazari en appuyant sur l'accélérateur ce qui effraya les trois Greeeds. « Ah vous devriez voir vos têtes. » Dit Kazari en se moquant.

« Ta gueule. » Dit Ankh énervé.

« Comment t'a eu ça ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Je l'ai pris à un gamin que j'ai buté. » Dit Kazari.

« Il y avait autre chose intéressant sur ce gamin ? » Demanda Uva.

« Je sais pas, on verra sur place mais pour le moment monter, on devrait arriver a Tengu City en quelque heure. » Dit Kazari.

« Ok. » Dit Uva en montant avec les deux autre Greeeds dans la voiture.

Les trois Greeeds partirent pour un long chemin afin d'arriver à Tengu City. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kazari se gara.

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Ankh.

« On pourrait faire ça. » Dit Uva en sortant de la voiture et prit une affiche accrochée au mur.

« Un tournoi de boxe ? » Demanda Gamel.

« C'est un sport de combat que les humains ont créé pour se divertir, mais ça va nous aider en quoi ? » Demanda Kazari avant de remarqué la récompense. « C'est vrai que ça peut nous aider. » Dit Kazari.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gamel confus.

« La récompense sont deux Core Medal. » Dit Kazari.

« Ah bon. » Dit Ankh surpris et prit l'affiche. « On n'a jamais vu ces Core Medal. » Dit Ankh en montrant les deux Core Medal qui était marron et représentant le Kangourou.

« Ouais mais pour l'instant on doit choisir lequel d'entre nous doit y participer. » Dit Kazari en faisant semblant de réfléchir tout en regardant Gamel.

« Oui qui pourrait bien gagner ce tournoi. » Dit Ankh imitant Kazari comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Oui qui pourrait le faire. » Dit Uva faisant comme les deux autre Greeeds.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » Demanda Gamel confus.

« Gamel tu sais que ces Core Medal pourrais nous être très utile. » Dit Kazari.

« Oui. » Dit Gamel.

« Et aucun d'entre nous a par toi pourrait faire ces combats. » Dit Kazari.

« Mais Mezool serait pas contente si je fais ça. » Dit Gamel attristé.

« Mezool serait contente si tu fais ça. » Dit Kazari.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Oui, elle serait très contente si tu gagnes ces Core Medal. » Dit Kazari.

« D'accord, je le fais pour Mezool. » Dit Gamel.

« Faudrait vraiment lui faire comprendre que Mezool nous a trahis. » Chuchota Ankh à Kazari.

« Vaut mieux utiliser ça a notre avantage. » Chuchota Kazari. « Gamel avant d'aller t'inscrire à ce tournoi tu dois apprendre les règles. » Dit Kazari.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Car si tu ne suis pas les règle tu perdras le tournoi et ça rendra Mezool triste. » Dit Kazari.

« Okay. » Dit Gamel.

Kazari commença alors expliquer les règles à Gamel après les avoir trouvé en cherchant sur internet.

Pendant ce temps chez Kenshi quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Kenshi alla ouvrir et vit que c'était Kougami avec un gâteau.

« Bonjour, mon oncle, pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je suis venue te féliciter pour tes découvertes sur OOO. » Dit Kougami en entrant.

« Kenshi, c'est qui ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je suis l'oncle de Kenshi et toi ? » Demanda Kougami.

« Je suis Yoshino et voici Yoshinon. » Dit Yoshino en montrant Yoshinon.

« Salut. » Dit Yoshinon.

« Bonjour, vous voulez une part de gâteaux ? » Demanda Kougami en montrant le gâteau.

« Oui. » Dit Yoshino.

« Kenshi, c'était qui a la porte ? » Demanda Ryota.

« C'est mon oncle il est venue me féliciter avec un gâteau. » Dit Kenshi.

« Gâteau. » Dit Ryota en arrivant dans le salon. « Super. En plus les gâteaux de monsieur Kougami sont délicieux. » Dit Ryota.

Kougami commença à couper des parts de gâteaux et les distribua, alors que Ryota et Yoshino mangèrent leur part, Kenshi amena Kougami dans la cuisine pour parler.

« Alors t'es venue pourquoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je suis venue t'informer qu'un tournoi de boxe allé être tenue dans la ville. » Dit Kougami.

« Et c'est sensé m'intéressai en quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« La récompense sont deux Core Medal qui n'était connu de personne. » Dit Kougami surprenant Kenshi.

« Je vois mais il doit avoir autre chose pour que tu viennes ici. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je suis venue étudier Mezool. » Dit Kougami.

« Je suis contre, tu n'as aucun droit de l'étudier. » Dit Kenshi avant de sortir la Core Medal de Yoshino. « Mais tu peux étudier ça. » Dit Kenshi en lançant la Core Medal a Kougami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Kougami surpris.

« Une Core Medal, enfin c'est plutôt une Cell Medal que j'ai modifié pour être un Core Medal. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu l'as déjà essayé ? » Demanda Kougami.

« Non pas encore mais elle n'est que temporaire. » Dit Kenshi.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kougami.

« Ce n'est qu'un prototype. Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Non, je vais vous laissez. » Dit Kougami. « Au revoir. » Dit Kougami en sortant de l'appartement.

« Au revoir. » Dit Kenshi.

« Il est passé où monsieur Kougami ? » Demanda Ryota en arrivant.

« Il est partie. » Dit Kenshi.

« Zut, je voulais lui demander sa recette pour ces gâteaux. » Dit Ryota.

« Je vais sortir tu veux quelque-chose ? » Demanda Kenshi en prenant un sac.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je vais m'inscrire à un tournoi pour gagner des Core Medal. » Dit Kenshi.

« Okay a plus ta... attends quoi ? » Dit Ryota pas sûr de bien avoir comprit ce qu'a dit Kenshi avant de partir.

Kenshi alla s'inscrire au tournoi mais sur le chemin, il vit une salle d'entraînement et y alla.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez des sacs de frappes s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Kenshi en allant a l'accueil.

« Oui. » Dit la secrétaire.

« Ça serait possible d'essayer la salle pour la journée ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui, Tenez voilà la carte pour le vestiaire. » Dit la secrétaire.

« Merci. » Dit Kenshi en allant dans les vestiaires.

Kenshi se changea, il mit des gants de boxes rouge, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de survêtement noir et alla vers les sacs de frappe.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de boxe, vaut mieux que je me rappelle des bases. » Dit Kenshi en se mettant en garde.

« Hey les gars, regardé ce débutant. » Dit un jeune homme en imitant Kenshi.

« Si tu as quelque-chose à dire, dit le en face. » Dit Kenshi.

« Excuse-moi, viens on va sparré. » Dit le jeune homme en montant sur le ring.

« D'accord. » Dit Kenshi en montant sur le ring.

« Soit sympa avec celui-là. » Dit un autre jeune homme.

« Mais je le suis toujours. » Dit le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme se mit en garde et commença a lancé plusieurs jab a Kenshi qu'il esquiva facilement, Kenshi contra avec un direct du droit au ventre puis uppercut du gauche au visage, le jeune fut surpris mais il répliqua avec d'autre jab mais Kenshi répliqua avec un puissant direct du droit qui mit le jeune homme a terre.

« Alors c'est qui le débutant. » Dit Kenshi en descendant du ring.

« Reste ici je veux m'a revanche. » Dit le jeune homme en se relevant.

« Désolé mais je dois aller m'inscrire à une compète. » Kenshi en allant au vestiaire.

Kenshi se changea, redonna la carte et courra vers le lieu des inscriptions.

« Dernière appelle pour les inscriptions. » Dit une voix dans les haut-parleur.

« Excuse-moi je voudrais m'inscrire ? » Demanda Kenshi en allant a la table d'inscription.

« Bien sur comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda la femme.

« Je m'appelle Kenshi Kougami. » Dit-il.

« Il semblerait que vous êtes déjà inscrit. » Dit-il.

« Ah bah je pourrais savoir quand est mon 1er combat, » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour l'instant vous devez passé un match d'exhibition. » Dit-elle.

« D'accord, je dois aller où ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Allez au ring A, vous allez être le 1er match, bonne chance. » Dit-elle.

« Merci. » Dit-il.

Kenshi alla au vestiaire pour se changé, il portait un short noir et rouge avec huit étoiles qui sont cousu dessus et une paire bottes rouge et noir, il alla ring A et commença a s'échauffait en attendant son adversaire, quand son adversaire arriva Kenshi remarqua que c'était la même personne qu'il avait battu a la salle d'entraînement.

« Bah il semblerait que tu vas avoir t'a revanche après tout. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je te préviens tout à l'heure tu m'as eu car je n'étais pas prêt. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Messieurs et mesdames au côté rouge nous avons un ancien champion junior qui nous fait le plaisir de revenir, Kenshi Kougami la locomotive. » Dit le commentateur qui surpris le jeune homme alors qu'un projecteur mis sa lumière sur Kenshi. « Et du coté bleu nous avons Takeshi Shijuku. » Dit le commentateur alors qu'un projecteur mis sa lumière sur Takeshi.

« Bonne chance. » Dit Kenshi.

« Merci. » Dit Takeshi un peu effrayé.

Kenshi et Takeshi se mirent chacun de leur côté, quand le gong sonna, Kenshi couru vers Takeshi alors qu'il allait se retourner et se prit un direct du droit ce qui le fit tomber.

« Down, retourné de votre côté. » Dit l'arbitre alors que Kenshi recula. « 1,2,3,4,5. » Dit l'arbitre alors que Takeshi se leva. « Tu peux reprendre le match ? » Demanda l'arbitre.

« Oui. » Dit Takeshi surpris de ce qui c'était passé.

Takeshi et Kenshi se remirent en garde, Takeshi lança uppercut que Kenshi esquiva et contra avec un crochet du gauche, Kenshi recula avant revenir rapidement en donnant un uppercut au niveau du ventre ce qui mit Takeshi à terre.

« Down, retourné de votre côté. » Dit l'arbitre alors que Kenshi recula. « 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, fin du match, vainqueur : Kenshi Kougami. » Dit l'arbitre.

« Messieurs et mesdames Kenshi nous a montré que la locomotive n'a pas rouillé après toute ses années, elle n'a fait que s'améliorait. » Dit le commentateur.

« C'était un bon match. » Dit Kenshi en aidant Takeshi à se relever.

« J'ai pas besoin de t'a pitié. » Dit Takeshi en descendant du ring et partie.

« Bien, le prochain match d'exhibition sera Gamel contre Shinji Sougo. » Dit le commentateur.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Kenshi surpris.

Gamel porta un short blanc et noir et une paire de bottes noir et blanche, il alla sur le ring et se retourna vers Kazari qui était à côté.

« Je fais quoi déjà ? » Demanda Gamel.

« On a discuté ça pendant 20min, tu lui donne un bon coup-de-poing comme tu sais si bien le faire et il se relève tu lui redonne un autre jusqu'à que l'arbitre dit que tu as gagné. » Dit Kazari.

« D'accord. » Dit Gamel.

« Messieurs et mesdames au côté rouge nous avons Shinji Sougo. » Dit le commentateur alors qu'un projecteur mis sa lumière sur Shinji. « Et du coté bleu nous avons un Rookie qui fait son 1er tournoi, Gamel. » Dit le commentateur alors qu'un projecteur mis sa lumière sur Gamel.

« Bonne chance. » Dit Shinji.

« A toi aussi. » Dit Gamel.

Quand le gong sonna Shinji attaqua Gamel avec plusieurs jabs et directs mais cela fit rire Gamel.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Demanda Shinji surpris.

« Ça chatouille. » Dit Gamel en rigolant.

Gamel donna un direct ce qui envoya Shinji dans les cordes puis tomba par terre.

« Down, retourné de votre côté. » Dit l'arbitre. « 1,2,3,4. » Dit l'arbitre avant de vérifier Shinji. « Fin du match vainqueur : Gamel. » Dit l'arbitre.

« Incroyable. » Dit Kenshi surpris.

« J'ai été comment ? » Demanda Gamel en allant voir Kazari.

« Tu as été parfait tu fais pareil avec tes autres matchs et ont aura les Core Medal en moins de deux. » Dit Kazari.

« Salut vous deux. » Dit Kenshi surprenant Gamel et Kazari.

« OOO. » Dit Gamel prêt à se battre.

« Je suis pas venue me battre comme ça, je suis venue te souhaité bonne chance et pourvue que tu arrives a la final. » Dit Kenshi avant de partir.

« Fais attention Gamel, je sens un truc mauvais. » Dit Kazari

Kenshi et Gamel gagnèrent tous leurs matchs, les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la final.

« Bien nous allons annoncer les participant de la final. Nous avons Kenshi Kougami ancien champion junior contre Gamel un Rookie qui nous a montré qui l'en avais dans les bras, la final seras tenue ici dans quatre jours. Alors je vous dis à la prochaine fois. » Dit le commentateur.

« A la prochaine fois Gamel. » Dit Kenshi en partant.

« A la prochaine fois OOO. » Dit Gamel heureux en partant.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. » Dit Kazari en rejoignant Gamel.

« Mais il a était gentil. » Dit Gamel.

« N'oublie pas ce qu'il pourrait nous faire. » Rétorqua Kazari.

Pendant que Kenshi retourna chez lui, il remarqua qu'il était suivi et s'arrêta.

« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. » Dit Kenshi alors qu'une jeune fille se montra.

La jeune fille portait une robe gothique, elle avait les cheveux noirs, elle avait un œil rouge et un œil jaune avec des inscriptions en forme de cadran horaire.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu veux ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Tu le saura bientôt. » Dit la fille.

« Je peux au moins connaître ton nom ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je m'appelle Kurumi Tokisaki. » Dit-elle.

« Tu vas encore me suivre pendant longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il continua sa route alors que la fille continua de le suivre. « Nan parce que c'est chiant au bout d'un moment. » Dit-il en se retournant mais il vit que la fille avait disparu. « De tout ce qui m'est arrivée en ce moment c''est peut-être le truc le plus normale qu'il soit. » Dit-il en reprenant sa route.

Kenshi arriva enfin chez lui.

« Je suis de retour. » Dit Kenshi en entrant.

« C'était comment le tournoi ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Bah j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » Dit Kenshi.

« Commence par la bonne. » Dit Ryota.

« Je suis arrivé en final très facilement. » Dit Kenshi.

« Et c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je suis contre Gamel. » Dit Kenshi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Mezool en arrivant.

« Je suis contre Gamel dans un match de boxe, t'aurais des conseils pour le battre ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Il doit être en forme humaine donc tu peux le battre en frappant assez fort. » Dit Mezool.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Même si Gamel est le plus résistant de tous les Greeed en forme humaine il a une très bonne résistance mais comme tout corps humain la résistance lâche au bout d'un moment et c'est comme ça que tu peux le battre. » Expliqua Mezool.

« Donc je dois jouer à celui qui frappe plus fort. » Dit Kenshi.

« Il semblerait. » Dit Ryota.

« Alors je sais ce que je dois faire. » Dit Kenshi en se levant.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je vais aller m'entraîner. » Dit Kenshi.

« Attends, je viens. » Dit Mezool en le rejoignant.

« Tu es sûr. Car la personne qui va m'entraînai, va sûrement t'entraînais dedans et l'entraînement est très dur pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué. » Dit Kenshi.

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui peu te donné des conseils sur où frappé pour battre Gamel, c'est moi. Alors je viens avec toi et pas de discutions. » Dit Mezool montrant que c'est non négociable.

« D'accord. » Se résigna Kenshi.


	8. Chapter 08

Kenshi et Mezool arrivèrent devant le club de boxe Kamogawa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je suis venue voir de vieux amis. » Dit Kenshi en entrant dans le club. « Hey Takamura tu est là ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Et c'est qui, qui le demande ? » Demanda un homme de grande taille au cheveux noir coiffé en pampadour, il porta un survêtement gris.

« C'est Kenshi, t'as pas besoin de faire le dur. » Dit Kenshi.

« Ah c'est toi. » Dit Takamura avant de remarqué Mezool. « Et qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? » Demanda Takamura de manière charmeur.

« Recule roi des pervers, elle est pas pour toi. » Dit Kenshi en énervant Takamura.

« Roi des pervers ? » Demanda Mezool.

« C'est le surnom que les médias lui ont donné après qu'il est essayé de dragué plusieurs femmes d'affilé alors qu'un paparazzi le suivi et qu'il avait perdu son pantalon, mais tu saurais pas où est le vieux ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Il est occupé avec Ippo à l'étage. » Dit Takamura.

« Un nouveau ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui, il doit affronter Miyata dans un mois. » Dit Takamura.

« Je vais aller les voir. » Dit Kenshi en allant a l'étage.

Kenshi ouvrit la porte et vit un vieille homme chauve portant des mitaines de boxe alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir frappa de toute ses forces dans les mitaines qui était sur un ring.

« Alors le vieux tu t'es trouvé un nouveau poulain. » Dit Kenshi.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le vieil homme déconcentré alors qu'il se prit un coup.

« Hey le vieux ça va. » Dit Kenshi en montant sur le ring.

« Pardon coach. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Oui ça va, mais tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« Je suis venue ici pour te demander un entraînement express. » Dit Kenshi.

« Express comment ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« J'ai un match dans quatre jours. » Dit Kenshi surprenant le vieil homme.

« C'est trop court pour n'importe qu'elle entraînement normale mais j'en ai un qui pourrait fonctionner. » Dit le vieil homme.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Venez. » Dit le vieille homme en sortant.

Kenshi, Mezool et le jeune homme suivi le vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière ou se trouvèrent plusieurs pilonnent de bois avec une masse.

« On fait quoi ici coach Kamogawa. » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Kenshi va faire l'entraînement du poing d'acier. » Dit Kamogawa.

« T'est sur le vieux quand tu l'as fait, tu t'étais brisée le poing avec plusieurs séquelle grave. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux réussir et cette version de l'entraînement est différent, car tu ne le feras pas avec tes poings tu le feras avec cette masse. » Dit Kamogawa en passant une masse à Kenshi.

« Il consiste en quoi l'entraînement ? » Demanda Mezool.

« L'entraînement consiste à planter ces pilonne dans cette pente a la seule force de ses bras. » Dit Kamogawa.

« Je pourrais le faire quand coach. » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Tu n'est pas encore prêt pour faire cette entraînement Ippo, mais pour l'instant fait moi cinq série de vingt pompe avec une minute de pause. » Ordonna Kamogawa.

« Oui coach. » Dit Ippo en commençant sa série.

Kenshi commença a planter ces pilonne durant le reste de la journée mais la nuit arriva.

« Putain fait déjà nuit et il me reste tout ça. » Dit Kenshi essoufflé en montrant le tas de pilonne restant.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Ouais je continuerais demain, tu veux faire quelque-chose avant de rentrer ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Non. » Dit Mezool.

« Allé on y va. » Dit Kenshi.

Durant les jours restant avant la final, Kenshi s'entraîna du mieux qu'il le pouvait au point de tomber de fatigue mais il releva et continua continua son entraînement, quand la final arriva, Kenshi attendit dans sa loge avec Kamogawa, Takamura et Mezool.

« Merci de me servir de soigneur pour ce combat. » Dit Kenshi en tapant des pieds

« Ça va gamin, je t'ai jamais vu aussi stressé ? » Demanda Kamogawa.

« Stressé moi, je ne suis pas stressé, je suis impatient que ce match commence. » Dit Kenshi avec le sourire.

« Tu es sûr, on parle de Gamel. » Dit Mezool.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. » Dit Kenshi en mettant ses bandages sur ses mains. « Et avec l'entraînement du vieux, je vais peut-être gagner. » Dit Kenshi.

« Quel entraînement ? » Demanda Takamura.

« Le vieux m'a fait faire l'entraînement du poing d'acier mais il a été un peu modifier. » Dit Kenshi alors qu'il mettait ses gants. « Il semblerait que ça soit l'heure. » Dit Kenshi en mettant son protège-dent.

« Je vais te regarder des gradins avec Yoshino alors t'a intérêt de gagner. » Dit Mezool

« Ok. » Dit Kenshi en sortant de la loge.

Pendant dans la loge dans la loge de Gamel, Kazari, Ankh, Uva et Gamel commencèrent a discuté alors que Gamel s'échauffa.

« N'oublie pas Gamel tu n'es pas contre n'importe qui, tu es contre OOO alors mets tout ce que tu as. » Dit Kazari.

« Okay. » Dit Gamel.

« Kazari qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il perd. » Demanda Uva en chuchotant.

« On le laisse sur place. » Chuchota Kazari. « Aller, Gamel c'est l'heure, faut que tu aille battre OOO. » Dit Kazari.

Kenshi et Gamel entra chacun du côté opposé du ring et se mirent chacun de leur coté en attendant le gong pour commencer.

« Messieurs et mesdames, je vous remercie pour être venue pour cette final si attendu, aujourd'hui nous avons du coté bleu Kenshi Kougami la locomotive. » Dit le commentateur alors que la lumière d'un projecteur se mit sur Kenshi. « Et du coté rouge nous avons un Rookie qui nous a fait ses preuves jusqu'ici avec de puissant direct, Gamel. » Dit le commentateur alors que la lumière d'un projecteur se mit sur Gamel. « Préparé vous pour un combat qui va vous laissez des frisson d'adrénaline. » Dit le commentateur.

Kenshi et Gamel se rejoignirent au centre du ring et se mirent en garde pour le match.


	9. Chapter 09

Quand le gong sonna Kenshi mit un direct a Gamel qui le fit reculer mais Gamel essaya de riposter avec plusieurs directs mais Kenshi les esquiva facilement et mit un crochet au niveau du foie qui fit beaucoup de dégâts a Gamel qui recula de peur contre les corde, Kenshi mit plusieurs jabs d'affilée que Gamel ne put bloquer mais Gamel riposta avec un direct au ventre que Kenshi bloqua mais fut envoyé à l'autre bout du ring.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir Gamel n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de technique mais il sait mettre de bon direct. » Dit le commentateur.

Gamel se rapprocha de Kenshi et essaya de lui mettre un autre direct mais Kenshi esquiva et mis un crochet du gauche au visage et enchaîna avec direct droit au ventre, Gamel essaya de mettre plusieurs jabs mais Kenshi esquiva chacun des jabs, Kenshi essaya de plaçait plusieurs jabs mais Gamel esquiva certains, le gong sonna et les deux combattant retournèrent chacun de leur côté.

« Ça va gamin ? » Demanda Kamogawa en montant sur le ring.

« Ouais mais c'est pas des poings qu'il a, c'est des marteaux piqueur. » Dit Kenshi essoufflé en montrant ses bras qui commencèrent a formé des bleus.

« Essaye d'attaqué son corps. » Dit Takamura.

« Merci, Captain Obvious. » Dit Kenshi.

« Ça va Gamel ? » Demanda Kazari en montant sur le ring.

« Non il fait mal, OOO. » Dit Gamel essoufflé.

« C'est bizarre, OOO ne devrait pas être si fort. » Dit Kazari.

« Soigneur, out. » Dit l'arbitre.

« Allé gamin n'oublie pas de te mettre à garde plus souvent et d'esquivé. » Dit Kamogawa en sortant du ring avec Takamura.

« Mets tout ce que tu as. » Dit Kazari en sortant du ring.

Kenshi et Gamel se reprirent leur combat alors que Mezool les observait impressionné de la violence de chacun de leur coup.

« Impressionnant hein ? » Demanda Ippo à côté de Mezool.

« Oui, très impressionnant surtout pour Kenshi. » Dit Mezool.

« Hey Ippo. » Dit un homme aux cheveux noir et au yeux noir, il portait une veste en cuir noir avec un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir.

« Aoki n'est pas avec toi, Kimura ? » Demanda Ippo.

« Non il devait s'occuper du restaurant. » Dit Kimura avant de voir Mezool. « Bah alors Ippo on ramène son rendez-vous. » Dit Kimura.

« Ah nan c'est pas mon rendez-vous. » Dit Ippo embarrassé.

« C'est qui cette petite fille » Demanda Kimura.

« C'est Yoshino. » Dit Mezool en la pointant.

« Et c'est qui qui est contre Kenshi » Demanda Kimura

« C'est Gamel. » Dit Mezool.

« Connais pas, mais il doit être assez fort pour résister au coup de Kenshi. » Dit Kimura surprenant Mezool.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Kenshi sait donner de puissant direct et jabs, à chaque fin qu'on finissait de sparré avec lui, moi et Aoki on partait vomir. » Dit Kimura.

« Ils donne des directs si puissants que ça ? » Demanda Ippo.

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils lui ont donné le surnom de la locomotive, en plus du fait qu'il finissait tous ces matchs en dessous des deux rounds. » Dit Kimura surprenant Ippo et Mezool.

« Il a peut-être une chance de gagner. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Kenshi et Gamel avaient fini leur Round et retournèrent chacun à leur côté, Kenshi avait plusieurs bleus qui se formèrent sur ces bras à force de bloquer chacun des coups de Gamel, Gamel forma plusieurs bleus au ventre et au visage.

« Ça va gamin ? » Demanda Kamogawa en montant sur le ring et regardant les bras de Kenshi.

« Ouais mais j'ai extrêmement mal à mes bras. » Dit Kenshi essoufflé en soulevant ses bras tremblant.

« Il t'a salement amoché, tu peux encore tenir deux round après ça je serais obligé de te faire abandonner, serre les dents. » Dit Kamogawa.

« C'est juste assez de temps pour le battre. » Dit Kenshi avant que Kamogawa ne mette de la glace sur ces bras. « Ah, sa mère la pute. » Dit Kenshi en souffrant.

« Ça va Gamel ? » Demanda Kazari en montant sur le ring. « Il t'a vraiment défoncé, faut que tu mettes tout ce que tu as sur ce Round si tu ne veux pas perdre et rendre Mezool malheureuse. » dit Kazari.

« D'accord, je vais tout mettre pour rendre Mezool heureuse. » Dit Gamel.

« Soigneur, out. » Dit l'arbitre.

Quand le gong sonna, Kenshi s'approcha de Gamel et commença a l'attaqué pendant plusieurs seconde sans qu'il ne put se protégé, Gamel commença a esquiva quelque attaque mais se pris plusieurs jab à chaque fois qu'il esquiva.

« Kenshi peut réussir. » Dit Mezool en observant les deux hommes se battre.

Kenshi continua son barrage de jab sur Gamel, jusqu'à que Gamel ne réussis a placé un crochet du gauche dans le bras droit de Kenshi qui lâcha un craquement inquiétant, Kenshi recula en baissant son bras de douleur, mais Gamel commença a placé plusieurs directs a Kenshi qui ne put bloquer ceux qui visa son côté droit, Gamel plaça un crochet du droit au visage de Kenshi qui le fit tomber.

« 1,2... » Dit l'arbitre en commençant à compter.

Kenshi essaya de se relever en s'aidant des cordes alors que ses jambes étaient faibles et que sa vue était trouble.

« Allez Kenshi relève-toi, tu peux le faire. » Dit Mezool.

Quand Kenshi entendit les encouragements, il réussit à se lever et se mit en garde alors que son bras droit lui fit extrêmement mal.

« Tu peux continuer ? » Demanda l'arbitre.

« Oui, je peux continuer. » Dit Kenshi essoufflé.

Kenshi courra vers Gamel en donnant plusieurs jab du gauche au visage ce qui surpris Gamel mais le gong sonna, Kenshi et Gamel retournèrent chacun de leur côté.

« Montre tes bras, gamin. » Dit Kamogawa en montant sur le ring. « Ton bras droit est brisée et ton bras gauche va lâcher. » Dit Kamogawa en touchant les bras de Kenshi. « Tu vas devoir abandonner si tu ne veux pas avoir des séquelles. » Dit Kamogawa.

« Je veux continuer. » Dit Kenshi surprenant Kamogawa.

« Ok mais mord dans ça. » Dit Kamogawa en passant une barre en plastique.

« D'accord. » Dit Kenshi avant de mettre la barre dans sa bouche. « Et maintenant ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Maintenant ça. » Dit Kamogawa avant de placer ses mains sur le bras droit de Kenshi.

Kamogawa serra de toute ses forces le bras de Kenshi alors que Kenshi mordit la barre de toute de

Ses forces et la barre se brisa, quand Kamogawa finit, Kenshi pu bouger son bras droit sans aucune difficulté.

« T'est vraiment le meilleur soigneur. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je le sais déjà gamin et maintenant va gagner ce match. » Dit Kamogawa en mettant une claque sur le dos de Kenshi.

« Je vais gagner. » Dit Kenshi


	10. Chapter 10

Kenshi et Gamel reprirent leur match mais Gamel pris l'avantage sur Kenshi, Mezool vit à quel point Gamel mit Kenshi a mal, Gamel allait mettre un direct à Kenshi, mais il tituba ce qu'il lui permit d'esquivé de justesse, Kenshi recula dans un coin du ring mais Gamel l'encercla et lui mit un barrage de jabs, au bout d'un moment, les jambes de Kenshi commencèrent à lâcher, Mezool s'inquiéta de plus en plus pour Kenshi alors que des larmes commença à se formait.

« Je vais perdre. » Pensa Kenshi alors que sa garde commença a tombé. « Si seulement j'étais plus fort. » Pensa-t-il avant de voir Mezool. « Elle pleure. » Pensa-t-il épuisé. « Elle pleure. » Repensa-t-il. « C'EST DE TA FAUTE ENFOIRE. » Cria-t-il avant de mettre un direct qui claqua la tête de Gamel contre le sol du ring.

Tous les spectateurs fut surpris de ce changement de situation, Gamel était à terre en train d'essayé de se levé alors que Kenshi était debout en train de respiré extrêmement fort alors que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mezool ? » Demanda Yoshino un peu effrayé.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Mezool surpris.

« Kimura qu'est-ce qui se passe. » Demanda Ippo surpris.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Kimura surpris.

Quand Gamel réussis a se levé avant la fin du décompte, il fut surpris de ce qui s'était passé mais il remis sa garde, Kenshi couru vers Gamel et lui un uppercut du gauche au niveau du ventre ce qui le souleva de quelque centimètre au-dessus du ring, Gamel baissa sa garde de douleur, il remarqua que Kenshi prépara un uppercut et commença à mettre sa garde à son visage, alors qu'il attendit le coup Kenshi se baissa et lui mit un uppercut droit au niveau du ventre, le bras droit de Kenshi fit un craquement violent alors que Gamel tomba de nouveau à terre, l'arbitre alla voir Gamel alors que Kenshi repris ses esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Pensa Kenshi surpris. « Putain mon bras me fait un mal de chien. » Pensa-t-il en souffrant avant de voir que Gamel essaya de relever. « Relève-toi comme ça je peux te finir. » Dit Kenshi en effrayant Gamel.

Quand l'arbitre commença son décompte, Gamel était toujours à terre en train d'essayé de se relevé mais l'arbitre leva les bras.

« Nous avons un gagnant messieurs et mesdames, Kenshi Kougami nous a fait un retour incroyable. » Dit le commentateur alors que l'arbitre leva le bras de Kenshi et que tous les spectateurs le félicitèrent.

« Bravo Kenshi. » Cria Mezool.

« Tiens tu as gagné ça. » Dit l'arbitre en donnant les deux Core Medal a Kenshi. « T'a quelque chose à dire à tous les spectateurs ? » Demanda l'arbitre.

« Oui, appelé une ambulance. » Dit Kenshi avant de s'évanouir.

Kamogawa et Takamura montèrent et prirent Kenshi, ils le descendirent du ring alors que Mezool les rejoignirent.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Mezool inquiète.

« Oui, il a déjà reçu pire. » Dit Kamogawa.

« Allez, on doit l'amené voire un toubib. » Dit Takamura.

Mezool remarqua que Kazari était près du ring mais il partit avant qu'elle ne put le rattraper, mais Gamel descendit du ring dès qu'il vit Mezool.

« Mezool. » Dit Gamel heureux avant de se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Kazari. « Désolé Mezool j'ai pas réussis a gagné les Core Medal. » Dit-il attristé.

« Pas grave. » Dit Mezool surprenant Gamel.

« Mais Kazari a dit que ça te rendrais triste si je ne gagné pas ces Core Medal. » Dit-il.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas écouter Kazari. » Dit-elle.

« Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas énervé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nan je ne le suis pas » Dit-elle.

« Mezool tu es où ? » Demanda Yoshino en la cherchant.

« Je suis là, attends quelques minutes j'arrive. » Cria Mezool. « Tu veux venir avec nous Gamel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mais tu es avec OOO et il veut de nouveau nous mettre dans le coffre. » Dit-il un peu effrayé.

« Nan, il ne veut pas nous sceller mais nous aidé. » Dit-elle surprenant Gamel.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il m'a aidé a récupéré certaine de mes Core Medal, alors tu veux venir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Dit-il avant de la suivre.

Mezool et lui arrivèrent vers Yoshino, Kimura et Ippo, c'est deux dernier furent effrayé à la vue de Gamel, Yoshino quand a elle fut à la fois impressionnée et effrayée par Gamel.

« Mezool qu'est-ce qu'il fait là. » Demanda Yoshino effrayé alors qu'elle se caché derrière Mezool.

« Il a décidé de nous rejoindre. » Dit Mezool.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je te l'expliquerais plus tard pour l'instant on doit rejoindre Kenshi. » Dit Mezool.

« D'accord. » Dit Yoshino.

« Gamel va te changer, on va t'attendre. » Dit Mezool.

« D'accord. » Dit Gamel en partant vers les vestiaires.

Après que Gamel soit revenue, ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital et allèrent dans la chambre de Kenshi, Kenshi eu son bras droit était dans le plâtre, son torse et son bras gauche était entouré de bandages.

« Ça va, Kenshi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Oui pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit Kenshi avant de remarquer Gamel. « Ça va Gamel je ne t'ai pas trop amoché ? » Demanda Kenshi surprenant Gamel.

« Ça va, merci. » Dit Gamel.

« Pendant un moment j'ai cru que je t'avais salement amoché. » Dit Kenshi avant de se rappelé ce qu'était Gamel. « Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que t'était un Greeed. » Dit Kenshi.

« Un Greeed ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je te l'expliquerais plus tard, Kenshi je peux te demander une faveur ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Kenshi.

« Est-ce que Gamel peut venir habiter avec nous ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit Kenshi ce qui surpris Gamel.

« Vraiment, je peux venir avec vous ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Oui, mais faudra lui trouver un endroit où dormir à l'appart. » Dit Kenshi avant que son téléphone ne sonne. « Allô. » Dit Kenshi en décrochant.

« Kenshi, c'est Ryota. » Dit Ryota au téléphone.

« Salut Ryota, mais il doit se passais un truc pour que tu m'appelle. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oui, il y a des ouvriers qui sont venu pour faire des travaux à l'appart. » Dit Ryota.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est mon oncle qui les a appelés. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oui. » Dit Ryota.

« Mais il nous fait que des Deus Ex Machina en ce moment. » Dit Kenshi.

« Il semblerait mais ça te surprendras encore plus quand tu renteras. » Dit Ryota.

« Attends est-ce qu'ils ont touché à mes expériences ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je ne pense pas, vu qu'aucun truc sortant de l'ordinaire n'est arrivais. » Dit Ryota.

« Okay. » Dit Kenshi.

« D'ailleurs t'a gagné ton match ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Oui mais j'ai le bras droit dans le plâtre, l'autre dans des bandages et trois cote fracturée. » Dit Kenshi.

« Ça a dû faire mal » Dit Ryota.

« T'as pas idée. » Dit Kenshi.

« Bon je te laisse te reposer. » Dit Ryota.

« Okay. » Dit Kenshi avant de raccroché.

« Il voulait quoi ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Il semblerait que l'appart a reçu des travaux. » Dit Kenshi.

« A quel point ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je sais pas, faudra voir quand on rentreras. » Dit Kenshi essaya de se lever.

« Non, tu te rallonge jusqu'à que qu'un docteur te dit que tu peux partir. » Dit Mezool en l'aidant à se rallongé.

« D'accord, pour l'instant rentré. » Dit Kenshi en s'allongeant.

« Ok, on va te laisser te reposer. » Dit Mezool en sortant avec Gamel et Yoshino.


	11. Chapter 11

Dans un manoir aux alentours de la ville, Ankh, Uva et Kazari était en train de discuté.

« FAIS CHIER, MERDE ! » Cria Uva de colère.

« Calme toi Uva ce n'est que deux Core Medal et en plus elle n'appartenait a aucun d'entre nous. » Dit Ankh.

« Ouais mais ce qui me fait chier, c'est le fait que OOO a battu Gamel. » Dit Uva en frappant dans une chaise.

« Comment il a fait pour le battre ? » Demanda Ankh.

« Je ne sais pas, de ce que j'ai vu il n'a rien fait de spécial. » Dit Kazari.

« En tout cas on a de la chance que le gamin que t'a buté sois riche. » Dit Ankh.

« Ouais mais vaut mieux être discret. » Dit Kazari.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Uva.

« Le monde a complètement changé et vaut mieux que vous apprenez à vous servir de toute les nouveautés qui sont apparu ou sinon les gens vont vous soupçonnez de quelque chose. » Dit Kazari.

« T'as raison. » Dit Ankh en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Uva.

« Je cherché un humain pour lui prendre ces connaissances. » Dit Ankh en sortant.

« Je vais faire pareil. » Dit Uva en sortant.

« Bon, pour le moment vaut mieux me familiariser avec toute ces nouvelles technologies. » Dit Kazari avant de se diriger vers un ordinateur.

Uva et Ankh se trouvèrent devant le manoir où se trouvèrent la voiture avec laquelle il sont arrivé et une Harley Davidson.

« Tu vas aller de quel côté ? » Demanda en montant sur l'Harley.

« Je vais aller à l'est de la ville et toi ? » Demanda Uva en montant dans la voiture.

« Je pensais aller au nord. » Dit Ankh avant de mettre un casque

Les deux Greeed allumèrent le moteur de chacun de leur véhicule et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Gamel, Yoshino et Mezool arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement et remarquèrent que la porte était fermée à clé.

« Ryota c'est nous ouvre. » Dit Mezool en toquant a la porte.

« Deux seconde. » Dit Ryota avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, ils furent surpris de voir que l'appartement avait complètement changé, il avait maintenant quatre chambre, dans la première chambre contenait deux lits superposée avec deux bureaux au bout de chaque lit. Dans la seconde chambre se trouva les mêmes affaires que dans la première chambre, dans la troisième chambre se trouva un grand lit avec un bureau où se trouva plusieurs outils différent, bout de métaux et processeur, il y avait une étagère où se trouva l'épée qu'avait créé Kenshi.

« Bon bah on sait a qui est cette chambre. » Dit Mezool avant de refermé la porte.

« Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ? » Demanda Yoshino en pointant la porte de la quatrième chambre.

« C'est ma chambre. » Dit Ryota.

« On peut y rentrer ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Non, c'est personnel. » Dit Ryota en se mettant devant la porte pour la bloquer.

« Gamel, fais-le bouger. » Ordonna Mezool.

« Okay. » Dit Gamel.

Gamel souleva Ryota d'une seule main et le mit sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la porte, dans la chambre, il se trouva un lit, un bureau où se trouva plusieurs masque ainsi que plusieurs partie de costume très détaillé et plusieurs outils fait pour de l'art ainsi que pour coudre.

« Je savais pas que tu aimé l'art. » Dit Mezool.

« Non je n'aime pas l'art, j'aime faire des costumes, c'est totalement différent et maintenant veuillez sortir de ma chambre. » Dit Ryota embarrassé.

« Okay, on te laisse à tes « costumes ». » Dit Mezool en se moquant de Ryota alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Mezool, Gamel et Yoshino allèrent dans le salon et virent un grand canapé noir, une grande table basse noir et une grande télé.

« Mezool c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Gamel en pointant la télé.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Mezool.

« C'est une télé. » Dit Yoshino.

« Une télé ? » Dit Gamel confus. « Ça fait quoi ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Tu peux regarder plein d'émission. » Dit Yoshino en allumant la télé.

« Wah c'est génial. » Dit Gamel impressionné en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ça fait quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Mezool en rejoignant Gamel.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Yoshino en les rejoignant.

Pendant ce temps Kenshi s'ennuyant dans sa chambre d'hôpital avant quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Kenshi mais la porte s'ouvrir, un berger allemand lui sauta dessus alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond, portant une jupe jaune avec une petite veste rouge et une paire de lunette de soleil ne se fit tiré par le chien.

« Kuro arrête de tiré sur la laisse. » Dit la fille en essayant de tiré sur la laisse.

« Kuro assis. » Ordonna Kenshi.

Le chien s'assit sur le sol alors que Kenshi se leva et donna une chaise a la fille pour qu'elle s'assoit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ranko ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Maman a reçu un appel de l'hôpital par rapport à toi, et m'a amené avec elle pour voir comment tu allais, d'ailleurs tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Bah si tu considères avoir un bras dans le plâtre, l'autre entourée de bandage et avoir trois côte fracturée allais bien, bah je vais très bien. » Dit Kenshi sarcastiquement en s'allongeant sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Toi et ton sarcasme à la con. » Dit-elle.

« Tu peux dire à maman que je vais bien et fais attention quand tu sors. » Dit-il.

« Attends notre oncle m'a demandé de te passer ça. » Dit-elle en lui passant une enveloppe.

« _Kenshi nous avons fini d'analyser la Core Medal que tu m'as passé, je t'enverrais les résultats dés ils seront disponible._

 _PS : je t'ai laissé un cadeau dans le bureau de ta chambre_

 _Signé Kousei Kougami._

» Lisa-t-il dans sa tête avant de sorti la Core Medal de Yoshino de l'enveloppe.

« Elle parle de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien d'important, il me remercie de l'avoir aidé. » Dit-il en rangeant la lettre. « Tu as encore besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non c'est tout ce que je voulais te donner, tu viens Kuro. » Dit-elle en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Fais attention à toi. » Dit-il.

« Ok et je vais peut-être demander à maman si je peux venir avec toi. » Dit-elle.

« Demanda plutôt à notre oncle, il le lui dira et ça fonctionnera mieux. » Dit-il.

« Ok, merci du conseil. » Dit-elle avant de sortir.

Pendant ce temps Ankh entra dans une chambre d'hôpital ou se trouva un homme allongé dans un lit, plusieurs machine médicale était relié a lui par des tubes.

« À quoi sert tous ces tubes et machines ? » Se demanda Ankh en regardant les tubes et machines. « Aucune importance, je suis venue pour ces connaissance. » Dit-il avant de prendre son apparence de Greeed.

Ankh rentra sa main droite dans la tête de l'homme, quand il finit, il retira sa main et était prêt à parti mais il vit un berger allemand en train d'arrivé avec Ranko qui essaya de le rattrapé.

« Kuro arrête de tiré. » Dit Ranko

Le berger allemand arriva devant Ankh et commença à le renifler alors que Ranko arriva, Ankh fut surpris de voir une humaine qui ne s'enfuyait à la vue de son apparence.

« Kuro qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de remarqué la présence d'Ankh. « Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis comme vous appelez un « monstre ». » Dit-il.

« Ah tu t'inquiètes par rapport à ton apparence, je suis aveugle donc je m'en fiche un peu à quoi tu ressembles. » Dit-elle surprenant Ankh. « Tu ne saurais pas où est le rez-de-chaussée car je suis un peu perdu à cause de lui. » Dit-elle en essayant de regardé vers Kuro mais se trompa de côté.

« Tiens-toi à mon bras je vais t'y amener. » Dit-il en donnant son bras droit.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en prenant son bras. « Tiens des plumes, comme un oiseau. » Dit-elle tâtant le bras d'Ankh.

« Oui c'est un gant que j'aime bien porter. » Dit-il nerveusement.

Ankh amena Ranko et Kuro au rez-de-chaussé, Ranko passa un appelle a Atsuka pour qu'elle vienne la chercher et Ankh décida de resté avec elle jusqu'à que sa mère n'arrive.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Je m'appelle Ankh et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je m'appelle Ranko Kougami, tu étais venu voir qui ? » Demanda Ranko.

« J'étais venu voir un ami et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'étais venu voir mon frère. » Dit-elle avant qu'Atsuka n'arrive.

« J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Ça va il m'a tenu compagnie. » Dit Rankon en egardant en direction d'Ankh.

« Merci d'être resté avec elle. » Remercia Atsuka.

« De rien. » Dit-il.

« Ranko, tu viens ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Oui deux seconde. » Dit Ranko passa une note a Ankh avant de rejoindre Atsuka.

Quand Ranko, Kuro et Atsuka partirent, Ankh rangea la note, parti vers la Harley et s'en alla de l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps Uva était parti dans un bar et alla vers un groupe de bikers.

« Elles sont à vous les motos à l'extérieur ? » Demanda Uva.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda un des bikers.

« Par ce que je l'aient est écrasé avec ma caisse. » Dit Uva.

« Quoi ?! » Dit un biker surpris.

Les bikers couru vers l'extérieur du bar pour voir l'état de leurs motos, chacune des motos était en charpie, quand les bikers rentrèrent dans le bar, ils furent prêt à se battre, un des bikers essaya de donner un coup-de-poing mais Uva brisa son bras avant que le biker ne put donner son coup.

« Voyons, voyons faut être plus rapide. » Dit Uva avant de prendre son apparence de Greeed. « Jouons à « voler les souvenir des gens ». » Dit Uva avant d'attrapé le biker avec le bras brisé par la gorge.

Uva rentra sa main dans la tête du biker, quand il finit, il sorti sa main de son crâne et brisa sa nuque, chacune des personne présente dans le bar fut horrifier de la scène qu'ils avaient observé, Uva tué chacune des personne se trouvant dans le bar, il reprit son apparence humaine avant de partir du bar.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: Je préfère prévenir j'ai perdu un pari donc dans ce chapitre il y aura un peu Lemon mais très léger donc je m'excuse pour ça

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Kenshi, un docteur entra dans la chambre avec un dossier médical.

« Bonjour monsieur Kougami, j'ai deux bonne nouvelle. » Dit le docteur.

« Cool c'est quoi les nouvelle ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Vous allez pouvoir sortir plus tôt que prévu. » Dit le docteur.

« Et c'est quoi la seconde nouvelle ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Il semblerait que votre corps se régénère plus rapidement que la normal. » Dit le docteur.

« À quel point ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Normalement votre corps aurait dû guérir en trois ou quatre mois mais votre corps est déjà a la moitié de sa guérison au bout de trois jours. » Dit le docteur lisant le dossier.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Demanda Kenshi surpris.

« Nous ne savons pas encore. » Dit le docteur.

« D'accord, je peux y aller ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui il faut simplement que vous signer cette décharge puis vous pourrait y aller. » Dit le docteur.

« D'accord. » Dit Kenshi.

Pendant ce temps Mezool, Gamel et Yoshino continuèrent à regarder la télé alors que Ryota était dans sa chambre, quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un toqua a la porte d'entrée.

« J'y vais. » Dit Ryota allant vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Ryota. » Dit Atsuka en entrant avec Ranko.

« Bonjour madame Kougami, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Mon fils est blessé, je vais pas le laisser tout seul. » Dit Atsuka.

« Mais je suis là. » Dit Ryota.

« On sait tous les deux que je ne peux le laisser avec toi. » Dit Atsuka.

« Vous savez que ça fait mal ce que vous dites. » Dit Ryota.

« Désolé mais c'est la vérité. » Dit Atsuka.

« Ryota, c'est qui ? » Demanda Mezool.

« C'est la mère et la sœur de Kenshi, elles vont rester ici jusqu'à que Kenshi est récupéré. » Dit Ryota.

« Ok. » Dit Mezool.

« Bah vous n'êtes pas tout seul ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Non on est cinq au total mais monsieur Kougami est au courant. » Dit Ryota.

« Ok si Kousei est au courant je ne vais pas m'y opposais. » Dit Atsuka en allant vers le salon. « Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Je m'appelle Mezool. » Dit Mezool

« Je m'appelle Gamel. » Dit Gamel.

« Je m'appelle Yoshino, lui c'est Yoshinon et toi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je suis la maman de Kenshi, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Atsuka. » Dit Atsuka.

« Vous allez rester longtemps ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Jusqu'à que Kenshi aille bien. » Dit Atsuka.

« Il semblerait que tu vas devoir partir plus tôt, maman. » Dit Kenshi en arrivant ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Tu devais pas resté plus longtemps à l'hôpital ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Les toubibs m'ont dit que je pouvais partir. » Dit Kenshi.

« Je vais rester tant que tu n'auras pas complètement récupéré. » Dit Atsuka.

« Ok, bon je vais aller dans ma chambre. » Dit Kenshi.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé avant que tu partes ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« De ne pas rester enfermée dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs jours. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oui, alors tu vas sortir avec tes amis pendant que moi et ta sœur vont ranger nos affaires. » Dit Atsuka.

« Yoshino, tu veux venir avec moi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui. » Dit Yoshino.

« Tu vas allez où ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Je vais profiter de sortir pour voir si Miku a sorti un nouvel album. » Dit Kenshi.

« C'est qui Miku ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Une Idole dont il est Fanboy. » Dit Ranko.

« Je ne suis pas un Fanboy de Miku je suis simplement fan c'est tout. » Dit Kenshi.

« Dit ça a toute les conneries que j'ai trou-. » Ranko fut coupé par Kenshi.

« Je t'avais pas dit de resté loin de mes affaires. » Chuchota Kenshi.

« Mais je suis aveugle comment veut-tu que je reconnaisse tes affaires. » Chuchota Ranko en se moquant un peu de Kenshi.

« On sait tous les deux que tu peux reconnaître les affaires de tout le monde. » Chuchota Kenshi.

« Kenshi on peut y aller ? » Demanda Yoshino en tirant un peu sur le pantalon de Kenshi.

« Bien sûr, viens on y va. » Dit Kenshi.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, il se dirigèrent vers un quartier branché de la ville et allèrent vers un magasin de musique, Kenshi chercha pour le nouveau CD de Miku tandis que Yoshino regarda des CD.

Pendant ce temps Kazari était sorti pour s'habituer à ce nouveau siècle, il remarqua une jeune fille portait une robe gothique, elle avait les cheveux noirs, elle avait un œil rouge et un œil jaune avec des inscriptions en forme de cadran horaire, elle était en train d'attaquer un jeune homme avant de sortir un pistolet a silex et tira une balle dans la crane du jeune homme.

« Bah, il semblerait que tu t'amuses. » Dit Kazari surprenant la fille.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu, faut que je m'en occupe de toi. » Dit la fille.

La fille commença a tiré sur Kazari qui esquiva les balles facilement, il prit sa forme de Greeed et couru à une vitesse impressionnante et se retrouva devant la fille.

« Tu m'a l'air intéressante, je vais m'amuser avec toi. » Dit Kazari.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle en pointant un fusil a silex a Kazari.

Elle tira mais Kazari esquiva la balle en reculant, et donna un coup de griffe que la fille esquiva.

« Tu es rapide, mais je suis plus rapide que tu ne le pense. » Dit Kazari en rattrapant la fille ce qui la surprise. « Ne jamais joué avec le roi de la savane. » Dit Kazari attrapant la fille et la bloqua contre un mur. « Dit tu as entendu parlé d'OOO ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Oui et alors ? » Demanda la fille en se débattant.

« Que dit-tu de m'aidai à le battre ? » Demanda Kazari en lâchant la fille.

« Et j'aurais quoi en échange ? » Demanda la fille prête à sortir un pistolet a silex.

« Disons que nous avons un ennemi en commun. » Dit Kazari en gagnant l'attention de la fille.

Pendant ce temps, Mezool rentra des courses avec Gamel, ils allèrent dans le salon et virent Ryota allonge par terre en train de dormir et Atsuka allongé sur le canapé en train de dormir avec une canette de bière dans la main alors que sur la table se trouva plusieurs packs de bière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Je sais pas, mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec ça. » Dit Mezool en prenant la canette de la main d'Atsuka.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Je sais pas, mais ça sent bizarre. » Dit Mezool en reniflant le contenue de la canette. « Il n'y qu'une seul fois façon de savoir ce que c'est. » Dit Mezool avant de boire le contenue de la canette. « C'est bon. » Dit Mezool surprise.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Oui, tiens essaie. » Dit Mezool en passant la canette.

Gamel commença à boire et fut surpris du goût.

« C'est bon. » Dit Gamel.

Après plusieurs minutes, Kenshi revint avec Yoshino, ils remarquèrent la position dont Ryota et Atsuka était, mais virent Gamel en train de dormir pas loin de Ryota.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Kenshi, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Yoshino en prenant une canette.

« Nan mais elle est sérieuse, à peine arrivé elle se bourre déjà la gueule. » Dit Kenshi exaspéré.

« Kenshi tu peux venir ? » Demanda Mezool depuis la chambre de Kenshi.

Kenshi alla dans sa chambre mais elle fut dans la noir complet.

« Mezool, pourquoi il fait noir ? » Demanda Kenshi en cherchant interrupteur de la lumière.

« On a pas besoin de lumière. » Dit Mezool avant d'embrassé Kenshi.

« Mezool qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kenshi embarrassé.

Mezool donna un profond baiser a Kenshi ce qui le rougir, le baiser dura plusieurs minutes avant que Mezool et Kenshi ne se sépare pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Euh, mais, quoi, pardon. » Dit Kenshi confus en rougissant encore plus.

« On va continuer ça sur le lit. » Dit Mezool en mettant sa main sous son T-shirt.

Kenshi se pétrifia quand Mezool passa sa main sur son torse alors qu'elle donna un autre profond baiser, elle commença à le déshabiller mais Kenshi s'enfuit vers le salon embarrassé, dans le salon, il vit Yoshino en train de boire une canette alors que plusieurs étaient autour d'elle.

« Papa. » Appela Yoshino en baragouinant et alla vers Kenshi.

« Merde, pourquoi ça arrive à moi ce genre de connerie. » Pensa Kenshi. « Attend, Papa ? » Demanda Kenshi confus.

« Papa. » Dit Yoshino heureuse.

« Kenshi reviens. » Dit Mezool en sortant de la chambre, elle porta un bikini ce qui rougir Kenshi comme une tomate.

« Maman. » Dit Yoshino en pointant vers Mezool.

« Papa et Maman vont être occupé cette nuit. » Dit Yoshinon.

« Yoshino vient tu dois aller dormir. » Dit Kenshi gêné avant de prendre Yoshino dans ses bras.

Kenshi amena Yoshino dans sa chambre et la borda dans son lit, il retourna voir Mezool.

« Mezool faut que tu aille dormir. » Dit Kenshi en essayant de ne pas être gêné par la tenue de Mezool.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir « jouer » avec moi. » Dit Mezool d'une façon sensuelle.

« Non je n'ai pas envie de jouer et mets quelque-chose de décent s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kenshi gêné.

« La vue ne te plaît pas ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Si j'aime bien, je veux dire nan. » Dit Kenshi gêné.

« Ne mens je sais que ça te plaît. » Dit Mezool.

Kenshi gêné amena Mezool dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain Mezool se réveilla dans le lit de Kenshi, elle fut habillée du T-shirt de Kenshi et une migraine, elle sorti de la chambre et alla vers le salon, elle vit Yoshino, Gamel, Ryota et Atsuka assis autour de la table.

« Vous vous rappelais de quelque-chose. » Demanda Mezool souffrante.

« Nan et toi ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Pareille. » Dit Mezool avant de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

« Je vois que tu t'es amusé hier soir. » Dit Ryota avant de rire mais il tenu sa tête de douleur juste après.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Mezool.

Ils essayèrent de se reposer mais tout d'un coup Kenshi arriva, ils furent effrayés par l'expression qu'il arbora.

« Kenshi, ça va ? » Demanda Ryota effrayé.

« Bien sûr, je vais extrêmement bien. » Dit Kenshi avec un sourire qui les effraya encore plus.

« Salut tout le monde. » Dit Ranko en arrivant avec Kuro. « C'est moi ou quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda Ranko en entendant que personne ne parlait.

« Ranko tu peux nous laisser, j'ai besoin de leur parler en privé ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Ok. » Dit Ranko confus avant de partir.

« Bien, lequel de vous deux a ramené ça ? » Demanda Kenshi en prenant une des canettes et pointa vers Ryota et Atsuka.

« C'est moi. » Dit Atsuka.

« Et pourquoi tu as ramené ça ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je voulais fêtais notre arrivé. » Dit Atsuka ce qui fit réagir Kenshi qui explosa la canette.

« Tu voulais fêtais votre arrivé. » Dit Kenshi énervé. « Mezool, prend Yoshino, Gamel et Ranko avec toi, et sort s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Kenshi.

Mezool, Yoshino et Gamel s'habillèrent rapidement avant de sortir avec Ranko, en dehors de l'appartement, ils entendirent Kenshi crié de toute ses forces sur Atsuka et Ryota.

Mezool, Yoshino, Gamel et Ranko allèrent dans un parc non loin, Yoshino et Gamel s'amusèrent tandis que Ranko et Mezool s'assirent sur un banc.

« Mezool, pourquoi tu restes avec mon frère, tu es sa petite amie ? » Demanda Ranko ce qui fit rougir Mezool.

« Non pas du tout, je suis pas sa petite amie. » Dit Mezool.

« Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Il m'aide à retrouver quelque-chose d'important. » Dit Mezool.

« Ça lui ressemble pas. » Dit Ranko surprenant Mezool.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Le Kenshi que je connais est une personne froide et antipathique, il pense rarement à aider les autres. Les seules fois ou je l'entendais si joyeux c'était quand il écoutait sa musique ou quand il travaillait sur ses projets. » Dit Ranko.

« C'est vrai ? Pourtant il m'a l'air si joyeux... » Demanda Mezool surprise.

« J'ai bien idée de ce qui le rends joyeux. » Dit Ranko.

« C'est quoi qui le rends si joyeux ? » Demanda Mezool.

« C'est toi. » Dit Ranko ce qui fit rougir Mezool encore plus.

« Non, c'est pas possible. » Dit Mezool embarrassé.

« Je pense bien que si, quand je l'entends parler maintenant, je sens de la joie. » Dit Ranko.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Nan, mais j'ai bien envie de savoir. » Dit Mezool.

« Je pense que je vais garder le secret, mais je voulais savoir c'était quoi ces bruit la nuit dernière. » Demanda Ranko.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Mezool surprise.

« La nuit dernière, j'ai entendu des drôles de bruit venant de la chambre de Kenshi et ça ressemblais à ta voix. » Dit Ranko.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? » Pensa Mezool avant de fantasmer ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

« Mezool tu est encore là ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Ah oui je suis là. » Dit Mezool.

« Cool, j'ai cru que tu étais parti. » Dit Ranko rassuré. « Tu penses que Kenshi a fini de gronder maman et Ryota ? » Demanda Ranko.

« J'espère que oui, mais la seule façon de savoir est d'y aller. » Dit Mezool avant de se lever. « Gamel, Yoshino faut y aller. » Dit Mezool.

« Déjà mais on s'amusait. » Dit Yoshino.

« Oui, alors on y va. » Dit Mezool.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement et virent Ryota et Atsuka assis sur les genoux alors que Kenshi continua de les gronder.

« J'AI VRAIMENT L'IMPRESSION D'ËTRE LE SEUL ICI QUI SE COMPORTE COMME UN PERSONNE MATURE. » Cria Kenshi.

« Mais- » Ryota se fit coupé.

« PAS DE MAIS, VOUS NE LAISSEZ PAS DE L'ALCOOL SANS SURVEILLANCE. » Cria Kenshi. « Alors vous avez compris, la prochaine fois que vous vous bourrais la gueule, soyez sûr que personne ne soit là. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oui, on a compris. » Dit Ryota et Atsuka.

« Bien vous pouvez partir. » Dit Kenshi avant que Ryota et Atsuka ne partent. « Ah vous êtes de retour. » Dit Kenshi en remarquant que Ranko, Yoshino, Mezool et Gamel.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Mezool surprise.

« Ça, ça arrivais souvent à la maison quand maman faisais une grosse bêtise. » Dit Ranko avant que son téléphone ne sonne. « Allô. » Dit Ranko en décrochant et alla dans sa chambre.

« Je sens un truc mauvais avec cette appelle. » Pensa Kenshi

« Kenshi, je peux te parler ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Euh, bien sûr. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi et Mezool allèrent dans la cuisine, Kenshi remarqua que Mezool était tendu.

« Mezool, ça va ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui, enfin non, Kenshi je dois savoir. » Dit Mezool.

« Savoir quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? » Demanda Mezool avant de rougir comme une tomate.

« Oh bah c'est très simple. » Dit Kenshi avant d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

 **Flashback**

Kenshi gêné amena Mezool dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière.

« Tu veux enfin le faire ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Non, et mets ça s'il te plaît. » Dit Kenshi en passant un de ses T-shirt.

« Si tu aimes le faire ça dedans c'est ton truc. » Dit Mezool avant de mettre le T-shirt. « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Demanda Mezool embrassant Kenshi

« Maintenant, tu vas te reposer. » Dit Kenshi avant d'allonger Mezool dans son lit.

« Non, je veux pas dormir, je veux faire des câlin. » Dit Mezool en se débattant mais ne put rien faire. « Je peux au moins avoir un baiser ? » Demanda Mezool.

« D'accord. » Dit Kenshi embarrassé et donna un baiser a Mezool.

Mezool s'endormit alors que Kenshi remarqua plusieurs canettes à côté de son lit ce qui l'énerva.

« Je vais les engueuler demain. » Chuchota Kenshi avant de sortir.

 **Fin du flashback**

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Kenshi.

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? » Demanda Mezool embarrassé.

« Oui, tu ne dois sûrement pas t'en souvenir à cause de l'alcool. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oh, je suis vraiment une idiote. » Dit Mezool embarrassé.

« Oui, mais tu es mon idiote. » Dit Kenshi ce qui fit rougir Mezool.

Ils continuèrent à discuter alors que Yoshino et Gamel les observa.

« Il parle de quoi ? » Chuchota Yoshino.

« Je sais pas, mais Mezool est toute rouge. » Chuchota Gamel. « Yummy. » Dit Gamel à haute voix.

Kenshi le remarqua alors que Gamel alla vers Mezool.

« Mezool, Yummy. » Dit Gamel.

« Oui, je l'ai sentie. » Dit Mezool.

« Gamel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Kenshi, il y a un Yummy. » Dit Gamel.

« Faut se dépêcher alors. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi, Mezool et Gamel arrivèrent au lycée et virent un Yummy qui ressembla à un gros chat humanoïde en train d'attaquer plusieurs élèves, Kenshi sorti le OOO Driver et une sorte de collier.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Gamel en pointant le collier.

« Ça, c'est un modificateur vocal, je l'ai fait cette nuit vue que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Dit Kenshi. « Après ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal. » Chuchota Kenshi avant de mettre le collier. « **Et maintenant je parle comme ça.** » Dit Kenshi surprenant Mezool et Gamel.

« Génial ! » Dit Gamel impressionné.

« Si vous avez fini de jouer, faudrait les aidez. » Dit Mezool.

« **Ok.** » Dit Kenshi avant de mettre l'OOO Driver et plaça les Medal de Taka, Tora, Batta. « **Henshin.** » Dit Kenshi en se transformant.

 **Taka, Tora, Batta:**

 **Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!**

Kenshi fut transformé en OOO TaToBa Combo.

OOO couru vers le Yummy et lui donna des coups de griffes qu'il esquiva rapidement avant de contrer avec plusieurs coup-de-pied qui envoya OOO en arrière, OOO essaya d'attaquer le Yummy mais le Yummy était trop rapide pour OOO.

« **Mezool tu as un truc contre ce type de Yummy ?** » Demanda OOO en essayant d'esquiver les attaques du Yummy.

« J'ai rien contre ça. » Dit Mezool.

« **J'ai une idée, Gamel envoie tes Core Medal ?** » Demanda OOO.

« Non, ce sont mes Core Medal. » Dit Gamel.

« **Mezool, qu'est-ce qu'il aime ?** » Demanda OOO.

« Il aime les sucreries. » Dit Mezool.

« **Gamel si tu me passe tes Core, j'irais t'acheter des bonbons en échanges.** » Dit OOO.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Gamel.

« **Oui c'est vrai, alors envoie les Core Medal ?** » Demanda OOO alors que le Yummy augmenta la vitesse de ses attaques.

« Attrape. » Dit Gamel en lançant trois Core Medal, une noire, une grise et une blanche vers OOO.

OOO attrapa les Core Medal et remplaça ses Core Medal par celles qu'il a reçu et passa l'O Scanner.

 **Sai, Gorilla, Zou:**

 **SaGohZo... Sa-Goh-Zo!**

L'armure de OOO se changea, son casque devint blanc en ayant des allure de rhinocéros, son torse et ses bras était gris et sur ses avant-bras se trouva des énormes poing ressemblant à celles d'un gorille et ses jambes ont un motif noir ressemblant à des pattes d'un éléphant, sur son torse se trouva un symbole divisé en trois partie, celle du haut ressemblais a un rhinocéros, celle du milieu ressemblais a un gorille et la partie du bas ressemblais a un éléphant, il fut transformé en Kamen Rider OOO SaGohZo Combo.

OOO commença à taper son torse en faisant un cri ressemblant a celui d'un gorille, et commença à attaquer le Yummy mais OOO fut extrêmement lent.

« **Merde cette forme n'est pas faite pour le combat de vitesse.** » Dit OOO.

« Utilise le Scanning Charge. » Dit Mezool.

« **Ok.** » Dit OOO avant de passer l'O Scanner.

 **Scanning Charge**

OOO se souleva dans le ciel avant de s'écraser au sol formant des fissures, le Yummy fut attiré vers lui alors que ses poings commencent à briller de puissance, quand le Yummy arriva à distance de OOO, il lui délivra un puissant coup-de-poing ce qui fit explosé le Yummy qui laissa plusieurs Cell Medal a son emplacement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda un des élèves qui était resté.

« **Je suis Kamen Rider OOO.** » Dit OOO en s'en allant.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranko était dans un parc, assise sur un banc en train d'écouter le chant des oiseaux alors que Ankh arriva.

« Salut. » Dit Ankh.

« Salut, ça m'a surpris quand tu m'as appelé. » Dit Ranko.

« Désolé mais je voulais te voir. » Dit Ankh.

« Oh c'est mignon. » Dit Ranko en se moquant.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. » Dit Ankh.

« J'avais compris. » Dit Ranko avant de reprendre son écoute du chant des oiseaux.

« Tu faisais quoi pendant que tu m'attendais ? » Demanda Ankh en asseyant à côté de Ranko.

« J'étais en train d'écouter le chant des oiseaux. » Dit Ranko.

« Tu aimes bien leurs chants ? » Demanda Ankh.

« Oui, j'ai toujours aimé ça, il y a toujours une signification derrière leurs chants. » Dit Ranko.

« Et ça a quelle signification pour toi ? » Demanda Ankh.

« Pour moi, leurs chants sont un chants d'amour pour leur âme-sœur. » Dit Ranko.

« C'est beau. » Dit Ankh.

Tout d'un coup les oiseaux s'envola de peur à l'entente d'une musique rock venant d'un homme portant un énorme poste stéréo sur son épaule.

« Quelle idiot de faire fuir les oiseaux. » Dit Ankh avant de voir que Ranko boucha ses oreilles de douleurs. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Demanda Ankh inquiet.

« La musique, elle me fait mal. » Dit Ranko souffrante.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça. » Dit Ankh avant de se lever.

Ankh alla vers l'homme et lui arracha le poste stéréo de l'homme.

« Hey mec qu'est-ce que tu fais, rends-moi ça ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Ankh.

L'homme allais récupérer son poste stéréo mais Ankh écrasa le poste stéréo entre ses deux mains qui lâche les restes du poste stéréo.

« Mec qu'est-ce que tu fous. » Dit l'homme énervé avant de se prendre un coup-de-poing d'Ankh.

« Maintenant tu vas prendre ce qui te reste de ton poste et partir, si je te revois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je jure de te défoncés. » Menaça Ankh en prenant l'homme par le col et le souleva.

L'homme prit les restes du poste et parti de peur, Ankh retourna au côté de Ranko.

« Je suis de retour. » Dit Ankh en asseyant.

« Merci de t'être occupé ça. » Dit Ranko en mettant sa main sur celle de Ankh.

« De rien. » Dit Ankh.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Je voulais juste te voir. » Dit Ankh.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Je voulais juste rester ici à ne rien faire avec toi » Dit Ankh.

« Il fais chaud, tu veux qu'on aille chercher des glaces ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Ankh.

Ankh et Ranko allèrent chercher dans un magasin de confiserie et payèrent deux glace, Ankh prit une glace à l'eau tandis que Ranko prit une glace au citron, quand Ankh prit sa glace, il sentit la froideur de la glace parcourir ses mains.

« C'est froid. » Dit Ankh surpris.

« Bien sûr que c'est froid, c'est une glace. » Dit Ranko.

« Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude du froid. » Dit Ankh.

Quand Ankh mordit dans la glace, il sentit le froid et le sucre se propager dans sa bouche, ce qui le surpris.

« C'est bon. » Dit Ankh surpris.

« Bien sûr que c'est bon, c'est une glace. » Dit Ranko confus.

« Là d'où je viens, les glaces ne sont pas très fréquentes. » Dit Ankh.

« Tu viens d'où ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Je viens d'un patelin paumé en Allemagne. » Dit Ankh.

« Bizarre tu n'as pas d'accent. » Dit Ranko.

« J'ai appris à m'en débarrasser, ça te dérange si j'écourte notre sortie ? » Demanda Ankh.

« Non, tant que tu me raccompagne. » Dit Ranko.

« D'accord. » Dit Ankh.

Ankh ramena Ranko chez elle et retourna à la confiserie pour racheter des glaces avant de retourner au manoir où se trouva Kazari et Uva.

« Où était-tu ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais j'ai une découverte incroyable. » Dit Ankh en montrant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des glaces ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Prends en une. » Dit Ankh en lançant une glace vers Kazari qui fut surpris.

« C'est froid. » Dit Kazari surpris.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Uva surpris et prit une glace des mains de Ankh. « C'est froid, c'est FROID, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Uva heureux.

« Oui et je pense savoir pourquoi. » Dit Kazari.

« Pourquoi on a pu retrouver certains de nos sens ? » Demanda Ankh en mangeant une glace. « Putain que c'est bon ce truc. » Dit Ankh.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui semble avoir des capacités ressemblant au mienne. » Dit Kazari.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Uva.

« Oui, elle a des capacités qui ressemble au mienne et je pense qu'il y a des points communs entre elle et nous. » Dit Kazari.

« Et c'est qui cette fille ? » Demanda Ankh en continuant de manger sa glace.

« C'est moi. » Dit la fille en descendant les escaliers. « Je me présente Kurumi Tokisaki. » Dit la fille.

« Et je parie que vous avez un plan. » Dit Ankh.

« Oui. » Dit Kurumi.

« Vous pouvez m'oublier alors. » Dit Ankh.

« Bien, car tu n'étais pas compris dedans. » Dit Kazari.

« Je vais vous laissez alors. » Dit Ankh.

Pendant ce temps, Ranko entra dans la chambre de Kenshi alors qu'il travailla sur ce qui semblait être une ceinture.

« Alors tu faisais quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« J'étais avec un ami. » Dit Ranko.

« Juste un ami ou il y a plus ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir plus. » Dit Ranko.

« Vous avez fait quoi ensemble ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« On est resté au parc avant de partir acheter une glace, tu pourrais faire pareil avec Mezool. » Dit Ranko surprenant Kenshi.

« J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit Kenshi gêné.

« Pas besoin de mentir, ça se voit enfin pour moi ça s'entend que tu l'aime. » Dit Ranko.

« C'est si visible que ça ? » Demanda Kenshi en arrêtant de travailler sur la ceinture.

« Ouais, faut que tu l'amène en rendez-vous. » Dit Ranko.

« Mais où veut tu que je l'amène ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Tu pourrais l'amener à l'aquarium ou quelque-chose comme ça. » Dit Ranko.

« Ouais, tu as raison je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains et la demander en rendez-vous. » Dit Kenshi confiant.

« Tu stresse à mort en vrai ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Total. » Dit Kenshi stressé.

« Si tu stresse autant demande-la en mariage pour te calmer. » Dit Ranko.

« Arrête ça me stresse encore plus ! » Dit Kenshi stressé alors que Ranko ria.

« Allez, arrête de stresser et vas la demander en rendez-vous. » Dit Ranko.

« Ok. » Dit Kenshi en sortant de sa chambre.

Kenshi se dirigea vers le salon et vit Mezool devant la télévision en train de regarder une émission historique.

« Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi nerveux.

« J'essaie de rattraper tout ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais enfermée dans le coffre. » Dit Mezool.

« Ok... J-je voudrais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi à l'aquarium ? » Demanda Kenshi nerveux.

« Un aquarium, comme celui que tu m'as acheté ? » Demanda Mezool confus.

« Non pas celui-là, un aquarium est aussi un endroit où on peut trouver plusieurs espèces aquatiques et les observer. » Dit Kenshi.

« Oh, je veux bien venir alors. » Dit Mezool.

« Ok bon bah je t'amènerais là-bas ce samedi, si ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Kenshi nerveux.

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit Mezool.

« Ok, bah je suis pressé d'y être alors. » Dit Kenshi heureux en partant.


	15. Chapter 15

Kenshi était en train d'attendre devant un aquarium, il porta un T-shirt bleu, une veste noir, un jean noir et une paire de sneakers noir, il attendit Mezool qui arriva, elle porta un manteau bleu à carreau avec des bords en laine, une jupe bleue à carreau, une paire de collants noire.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. » Dit Mezool.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je viens d'arriver. » Dit Kenshi nerveux.

« Ça va pas, tu as l'air nerveux ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Oui, tout va bien et si on y allait ? » Demanda Kenshi nerveux.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Mezool.

Ils entrèrent dans l'aquarium, Mezool fut surpris et excité de voir tout ces poissons.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Mezool pointa des gros poisson rond avec des épines.

« C'est des poissons globe. » Dit Kenshi.

« Et ceux là ? » Mezool regarda des poissons.

« Et si à la place des questions, on allait s'amuser ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Désolé, j'ai jamais vu autant de poisson au même au endroit. » Dit Mezool.

« Pas grave, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des anguilles et si on allait les voir. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi et Mezool admirèrent tous les poissons qu'ils pouvaient voir. Mezool fut comme une enfant tandis que Kenshi fut nerveux ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Mezool.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Tout va bien, continue de t'amuser. » Dit Kenshi.

« Non, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je te dis que tout va bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Dit Kenshi nerveux.

« Dis-moi ce qui va pas, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Ok, tu me promets que tu ne rigoleras pas ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Promis. » Dit Mezool.

« J'ai une peur incontrôlable de l'eau. » Mezool rigola. « Tu as promis que tu ne rigolerais pas ! » Dit Kenshi embarrassé.

« Tu as peur de l'eau et tu choisis de m'amener dans un endroit où il n'y a que l'eau, c'est très bête. » Dit Mezool.

« Oui, je sais. » Dit Kenshi embarrassé.

Pendant ce temps, Kurumi observa Kenshi et Mezool de loin.

« Surprenant que Kazari est peur de ce petit, je m'amuserais bien avec lui. » Kenshi regarda dans la direction de Kurumi, mais elle avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Rien. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu as toujours peur ? » Mezool eut un sourire narquois.

« Non, pas du tout ! » Dit Kenshi embarrassé.

Durant le reste du rendez-vous, Kenshi et Mezool s'amusèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent avant d'aller à un Café et chacun commandèrent quelque chose, Kenshi eut une limonade et Mezool eut un café.

« Mezool, tu peux me dire comment été le premier OOO ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça tout d'un coup ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Tu m'as dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup et depuis, je me demande à il quoi ressemble. » Dit Kenshi.

« Le premier OOO était quelqu'un de froid. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, vous avez tous les deux de longs cheveux blonds. » Mezool passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kenshi. « De beaux yeux bleus comme le saphir. » Mezool ce senti nostalgique. « Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai cru voir le premier OOO. » Dit Mezool.

« Je lui ressemble à ce point ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« J'ai l'impression de voir son reflet en toi. » Dit Mezool.

« Pourquoi il vous a enfermé dans ce coffre ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Le pouvoir des Core Medal lui était monté à la tête, il a essayé d'en utilisé plusieurs à la fois, mais son corps ne l'a pas supporté. » Dit Mezool.

« En quoi son corps ne l'as pas supporté ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Son corps est devenu le sceau nous piégeant. » Dit Mezool.

« Donc le coffre, c'était son corps ? » Demanda Kenshi surpris.

« Oui... » Dit Mezool.

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre les deux pendant quelques minutes.

« Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. » Dit Kenshi.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Mezool surprise.

« Je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'il a faite, je n'utiliserais pas plusieurs Core Medal à la fois, je te le promets. » Mezool ricana. « Qu'es-ce qui as de si drôle ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je viens de comprendre ce qui te différencie du premier OOO. » Dit Mezool.

« On est différent en quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Tu es plus sympa avec les gens. » Dit Mezool.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, le premier OOO était quelqu'un de froid, avec ces conseillers, ses sujets et nous. » Dit Mezool.

« Je pense qu'il ne te méritait pas. Tu es si gentille et belle. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne dis jamais des choses de ce genre pour rien » Kenshi donna un baiser à Mezool ce qui la surpris.

Les deux partagèrent un long baiser avant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Mezool embarrassé et confus.

« Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime. » Dit Kenshi.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Mezool surprise.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, je t'aime. » Dit Kenshi.

« Et si on continuait cette discutions dans le parc à côté. » Dit Mezool embarrassé.

Après avoir payé leur boisson, Mezool et Kenshi marchèrent dans un parc à côté du café.

« Tu es sûr, de ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Aussi sûr que je tiendrais la promesse que j'ai faite à Yoshino. » Tout d'un coup des cris de peur et des personne s'enfuyant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« C'est un Yummy, non deux Yummy ! » Dit Mezool.

« Alors il faut qu'on y aille ! » Ils partirent à l'endroit où se trouvèrent les Yummy.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent deux Yummy à l'apparence d'insecte, le premier insecte Yummy ressembla à un lucane cerf-volant humanoïde marrons et le second insecte Yummy ressembla à une sauterelle humanoïde vert. Les deux Yummy attaquèrent toutes les personne présentes dans le parc, Kenshi sorti l'OOO Driver, il sortit les Core Medal dans ses poches et sorti les Deux Core Medal Kangourou et Taka.

« Je dois faire avec ça ? » Kenshi mit l'OOO Driver et mis les Core Medal dedans. « Allons-y, Henshin ! » Kenshi passa l'O Scanner.

Taka, Kangarou, Kangarou !

Kenshi fut transformé en OOO, le casque de OOO eut des allure d'aigle rouge, le torse de OOO fut marrons, les mains de OOO eut des allures de Kangourou avec gants de boxe rouges et les jambes de OOO eut des allures de Kangourou avec des chaussures rouge ayant des ressort remontant jusqu'aux genoux. Le symbole sur le torse de OOO eut en haut le motif d'un aigle, le milieu et les bas du symbole eurent le motif d'un Kangourou.

« Intéressant. » OOO observa ses mains et jambe d'admiration. « Espérons que ça va être assez. » OOO s'accroupit et les ressort sur les chaussures se serrèrent, quand OOO sauta, les ressort relâchèrent leurs forces et OOO se retrouva devant le Lucane Yummy et lui donne un puissant coup de pied qui envoya le Lucane Yummy dans un arbre non loin. « Puissants, ces ressorts, voient ces gant. » OOO alla vers la Sauterelle Yummy et donna plusieurs directs au Sauterelle Yummy.

Le Lucane Yummy se releva et vit une mère avec fille, il courut vers eux et se prépara à les attaquer, mais ses attaques furent parées par un jet d'eau, le Lucane Yummy regarda vers l'origine du jet et vit Mezool en sa forme de Greeed.

« Tu dois être un des Yummy d'Uva. » Dit Mezool.

« Et tu dois être la traîtresse Mezool. » Dit la Lucane Yummy.

« Traîtresse, tout de suite les grand mots. » Mezool envoya un autre jet vers la Lucane Yummy. « Partez. » Dit Mezool à la mère et sa fille qui partirent se mettre à l'abri.

La Lucane Yummy courue vers Mezool et lui donna plusieurs coups-de-poing mais les coups passèrent à travers du corps de Mezool comme dans de l'eau, Mezool contre-attaqua avec plusieurs jets d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, OOO fut en train de ce battre contre la Sauterelle Yummy, la Sauterelle Yummy donna plusieurs coup de pied à grande vitesse, mais OOO les esquiva facilement grâce à la vitesse que lui confiais les Kangarou Medal, OOO fit plusieurs barrages de direct à la Sauterelle qui en esquiva quelques-uns.

« Ok, voyons voir ce que vaut se Scanning Charge. » OOO passa l'O Scanner.

Scanning Charge !

OOO s'accroupit de nouveau et les ressort sur ses jambes se chargèrent en énergie au point de s'illuminer et ses gants de boxe se chargèrent eux aussi au point de s'illuminer. Le Sauterelle Yummy confus essaya d'attaquer OOO mais juste avant que le coup atteigne OOO, il sauta sa grande vitesse et donna un uppercut à la Sauterelle Yummy qui fut envoyé plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant d'exploser et de libérer plusieurs Cell Medal.

*Tweet*

Plusieurs petit aigle mécanique arrivèrent et commencèrent à récupérer les Cell Medal.

« Il n'a pas perdu son temps. » Un des aigles arriva devant OOO et lui donnèrent une lettre qu'il rangea. « Je la lirais plus tard, faut que j'aille m'occuper de l'autre Yummy. » OOO parti chercher la Lucane Yummy.

Quand il trouva la Lucane Yummy, il vit la Lucane Yummy en train de se battre contre Mezool, la Lucane sembla être en mauvaise posture.

« Hey, tu veux que je le finisse ? » Demanda OOO en s'appuyant contre un arbre et surpris Mezool.

« Nan pas besoin ! » Mezool attrapa la Lucane Yummy avec des lassos d'eaux, Mezool envoya le Yummy dans plusieurs arbre jusqu'à que le Yummy n'explose en Cell Medal.

« Il semblerait que tu n'eusses pas besoin de moi. » Une enfant passa à côté de OOO et alla vers Mezool.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvé madame ! » Dit l'enfant ce qui surpris Mezool.

« De rien. » Dit Mezool, surprise.

L'enfant partie et OOO alla vers Mezool.

« Elle n'a pas eu peur. » Dit Mezool, surprise.

« Pourquoi elle devrait avoir peur, tu l'as sauvé de ce Yummy ? » OOO se dé-transforma.

« Tout le monde a eue peur de notre apparence, seul le premier OOO et toi n'avez pas peur de mon apparence. » Dit Mezool.

« Les temps ont changé, des gens te trouveront peut-être hideuse ou monstrueuse. » Mezool senti de la tristesse montée en elle. « Mais d'autre te trouveront belle et magnifique, des gens comme moi. » Mezool sentis de la joie montée en elle.

Mezool reprit sa forme humaine, elle donna un baiser sur la joue de Kenshi et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Merci. » Kenshi fut surpris et rougit un peu.

« De rien et désolé que notre rendez-vous à été gâchez par ces deux Yummy. » Dit Kenshi.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis bien amusé. » Dit Mezool.

« Et si on rentrer à la maison ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« D'accord. » Dit Mezool.

Les deux partirent et Mezool serra la main de Kenshi ce qui le surpris, mais serra la main de Mezool en retour. Non loin d'eux se trouva Kurumi qui avais observé toute la scène.

« Intéressant ce pouvoir, peut-être que ce petit va être intéressant à battre. » Dit Kurumi, avant de disparaître.

* * *

N/A: Désolé d'avoir pris deux mois pour ce chapitre mais j'étais bloqué sur ce que je voulais mettre sur ce chappitre mais c'est bon mon bloquage est partie et je vais pouvoir continuer alors Let's a go !


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Enfin le chapitre 16 de OOO A Live pour ceux tous qu'il attendait et pour ceux qu'il ne l'attendais le voici quand même !

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Kenshi et Mezool se tinrent toujours la main, les deux virent Ranko, Gamel et Yoshino dans le salon en train de dessiner, Yoshino dessina elle-même avec Kenshi dans un style enfantin, Gamel dessina lui et Mezool dans leur forme de Greeed et dans le même style que Yoshino, et enfin Ranko dessina le bras de Greeed d'Ankh dans un style très réaliste.

« Mezool, Mezool, regarde, regarde ! » Gamel montra son dessin fièrement à Mezool.

« C'est bien Gamel. » Dit Mezool.

« Vient, dessine avec nous ! » Gamel tira Mezool avec lui et retourna dessiner.

« Ça me surprendra toujours que tu peux dessiner. » Kenshi s'asseye à coté de Ranko

« J'ai beau être aveugle, je peut quand même retranscrire le monde comme moi je le voit. Beethoven était sourd mais pourtant il est devenu un musicien célèbre pour ces composition. » Dit Ranko.

« Essaye pas de paraître intelligente ça ne te ressemble pas. » Dit Kenshi.

« Mais respecte-moi un peu ! » Dit Ranko

« Je te respecterais plus tard. » Kenshi observa attentivement le dessin de Ranko « C'est bizarre, ce bras me dit quelque chose. » Dit Kenshi.

« Possible, c'est le gant d'un ami, tu as du le voir dans un magasin. Et ton rendez-vous comment ça c'est passé ? » Demanda Ranko.

« C'était très stressant, très très stressant, j'ai jamais cru qu'un truc aussi simple qu'un rendez-vous pouvez être aussi stressant. » Dit Kenshi.

« Nan mais c'est pas ça que je voulais savoir. » Dit Ranko.

« Tu voulais savoir quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Tu sais, est-ce que tu lui as enfin dit ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Oui. » Chuchota Kenshi embarrassé.

« Quoi, répète ce que tu as dit ? » Ranko eut un grand sourire narquois.

« Oui, je lui ai dit, content ! » Dit Kenshi.

« Oui, même beaucoup. » Dit Ranko.

« Kenshi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Mezool ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. » Dit Kenshi.

« Et elle a dit quoi ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« Elle a dit ... elle ne m'as pas donné sa réponse. » Dit Kenshi en réalisation.

« Idiot, tu ferais mieux de lui redemander sa réponse. » Dit Yoshinon.

« Comme le lapin a dit redemande lui. » Dit Ranko.

« Ok. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi alla vers Mezool, Mezool fut en train de regarder Gamel en train de dessiner.

« Mezool ? » Kenshi s'assit à côté de Mezool.

« Oui. » Dit Mezool.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas donner ta réponse. » Dit Kenshi.

« Pour quelle question ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Tu sais la question... » Dit Kenshi nerveux.

« Ah cette question. » Dit Mezool.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs seconde.

« Tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de répondre directement. » Mezool attrapa Kenshi par le col et le plongea dans un baiser profond. Gamel et Yoshino rougirent et se cachèrent les yeux d'embarras.

« Voilà m-ma réponse. » Dit Mezool embarrassé.

« Et j'aime cette réponse. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi et Mezool commencèrent à se peloter l'un l'autre, jusqu'à que Ranko ne cogne du poing sur la table.

« Merde, allez autre part, j'ai pas envie de vous entendre baiser et vous êtes en train de traumatiser Gamel et Yoshino ! » Gamel et Yoshino furent caché derrière Ranko.

« T'est jalouse c'est tout. » Dit Kenshi.

« Absolument pas ! » Dit Ranko.

« On sait tout les deux que tu est jalouse. » Dit Kenshi.

« Non pas du tout ! » Dit Ranko.

« On sait tout les deux que tu veux le faire avec ton « ami ». » Dit Kenshi.

« …...Je vais ni nier ni dire que c'est vrai. » Dit Ranko.

« Kenshi, si on continuait ça autre part ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je ne dit pas non. » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi et Mezool allèrent dans la chambre de Kenshi, les deux s'embrassèrent jusqu'à que Mezool remarque la ceinture sur laquelle Kenshi travaillé, la ceinture avec à son centre un Gashapon vert et blanc sur le côte une manivelle dorée et une fente pour pièce

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Tu te souvient quand je t'ai demandé à quoi servait les Cell Medal ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui, c'était quand je n'avait pas encore repris ma vraie apparence. » Dit Mezool.

« J'ai eu l'idée d'une ceinture qui permettrais de concentrer ce pouvoir afin de créer une armure comme celle de OOO, bah cette ceinture à ce pouvoir. Je l'appelle le Birth Driver, j'ai passé un prototype à Ryota. » Dit Kenshi.

« Intéressant mais si on reprenais ce qu'on faisait. » Mezool et Kenshi s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de tomber sur le lit de Kenshi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ryota et Atsuka portèrent des sac plastique et ils furent en train de revenir des courses.

« Tu pense que Kenshi finiras avec cette Mezool ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Sûrement, les deux arrête pas de se faire les yeux doux, enfin surtout Kenshi.. » Dit Ryota.

« Ils iraient bien ensemble. » Dit Atsuka.

« Sûrement mais tu devrais pas rentré dans les affaires amoureuse de Kenshi. » Dit Ryota.

« C'est mon fils, j'ai tout les droit de rentré dans ses affaires ! » Dit Atsuka.

« Je dis ça, je dis rien. » Dit Ryota.

« Mais je demande bien comment il l'a rencontré ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Euh... » Ryota pensa à une excuse pendant quelque seconde jusqu'à en trouvé. « Il l'a aidé ! » Dit Ryota.

« Il l'a aidé ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Elle n'avait aucun endroit où vivre et il a décidé de la ramener avec lui. » Dit Ryota.

« On parle bien du même Kenshi ? » Demanda Atsuka surprise.

« Oui, c'est bien de lui que je parle. » Dit Ryota nerveux.

« Tu as sûrement raison, il a tellement changé depuis qu'il est partie. » Dit Atsuka.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Oui, il été si froid avec tout le monde, surtout avec moi. » Dit Atsuka.

« Il peut pas être aussi froid avec sa mère, il peut pas ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Il me grondais à chaque fois que je faisais une erreur ou que je disais une bêtise. » Dit Atsuka.

« Lequel d'entre vous deux est l'adulte ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je ne sais même plus à ce niveau là. » Dit Atsuka.

Mais tout d'un coup, un gros chat bleu humanoïde couru et vola les sac.

« Revient ici ! » Ordonna Ryota mais le chat ne s'arrêta pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Atsuka.

« Je vais le chasser ! Toi, tu rentre ! » Dit Ryota.

« OK ! » Dit Atsuka.

Ryota couru après le chat, le chat regarda derrière lui et vit, surpris, que Ryota le suivait de près. Le chat essaya de perdre Ryota de vue mais l'homme ne laissa pas tomber et continua de poursuivre le chat.

« Arrête-toi putain ! » Ordonna Ryota.

Ils continuèrent de se poursuivre à travers toute la ville pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que le chat ne s'arrête, fatigué, près d'un canal.

« Tu t'arrête enfin, enculée ! » Ryota sorti et mit le Birth Driver. « Henshin ! » Ryota plaça une Cell Medal dans le Driver et tourna la manivelle du Driver.

*Plop*

Un Gashapon vert et blanc engouffra le corps de Ryota, le Gashapon s'ouvrit et le corps de Ryota fut recouvert d'une armure. Il porta une combinaison noir, sur ses avant-bras, épaule, jambe est cuisse se trouva des protection grise avec au centre de chaque un Gashapon vert et blanc, sur son torse se trouva un plastron vert avec sur le pectoraux droit un protection blanche avec au centre un Gashapon de la même couleur que les autre, il eut un casque, la visière du casque fut en U et au dessus se trouva un autre Gashapon.

« Maintenant tu vas me rendre mes PUTAIN de sacs ! » Dit Ryota.

Ryota couru vers le chat, le félin humanoïde essaya d'attaqué l'homme en armure, mais il bloqua chacun des coup avec grâce. Le félin, énervé, attaqua Ryota laissant une ouverture pour qu'il puisse donner un puissant coup de poing qui envoya le chat quelque mètre en arrière.

« Donne-moi mes PUTAIN de sacs ! » Ordonna Ryota mais une partie du félin laissa tomber plusieurs Cell Medal. « Ah ! Tu est un Yummy ! » Plus aucune Cell Medal tombe et Ryota vit le visage de Toka. « Et tu as une gamine dans ton ventre, laquelle j'ai peut-être blessé, ouh ça c'est mal. » Dit Ryota.

Le Yummy reprit ces Cell Medal et cacha le visage Toka avec.

« Autant tester ce que peut faire ce petit bijou ! » Ryota rentra une Cell Medal dans le Driver.

*Plop* **Drill Arm !**

Le Gashapon sur le bras gauche de Ryota s'ouvrit et une foreuse apparu.

« Ça va marrant d'utiliser ça ! » Dit Ryota.

L'homme en armure couru vers le Yummy et l'attaqua avec la foreuse. Le félin affaibli, s'énerva et tapa du pied ce qui provoqua des secousses, Ryota perdit l'équilibre. Le félin surpris retapa du pied, d'autre secousse se fit sentir et Ryota fut envoyé en l'air par les secousse.

« Arrête ça ! » Dit Ryota énervé.

Le Yummy content commença à taper du pied en rythme et des secousses se fit sentir. La foreuse de Ryota se détacha et il remarqua qu'un câble relia la foreuse à son bras.

« La chance est avec moi ! » Ryota lança la foreuse au pied du félin, le fit tomber, couru vers le Yummy et utilisa le câble de la foreuse pour lier le félin. « Je t'ai enfin petit enfoiré ! » Dit Ryota content.

Le Chat Yummy commença à grogner à Ryota. « Blah blah blah continue de me gueuler dessus. » Ryota rentra sa main gauche dans le corps du félin et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur. « Hey gamine, si tu m'entend essaie de choper ma main ! » Ryota continua à fouiller à l'intérieur du Yummy, après quelque minutes, une main attrapa la main de Ryota. Ryota tira de toute ses force, il réussis à sortir Toka alors que le corps du Yummy ce transforma en un tas de Cell Medal.

« Merci monsieur. » Dit Toka.

« De rien, comment tu t'est retrouvée à l'intérieur de ce truc ? » Demanda Ryota en se dé-transformant.

« Un drôle de chat géant qui marcher sur ses deux pattes et qui parler à rentrer une drôle pièce dans mon front. » Dit Toka.

« C'est peut-être la raison la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue. » Dit Ryota.

« Toka, ça va ?! » Demanda Shido en arrivant.

« Oui, ce monsieur m'a aidé. » Dit Toka.

« Excusez-moi mais vous étiez celui qui as accompagnais Kenshi ? » Demanda Shido.

« Oui c'était moi mais je dois y aller. » Ryota prit les sacs. « Je vous dit à la prochaine. » Ryota partit.


	17. Chapter 17

Désolé pour le temps que ce chapitre à mis pour être publiée, mon PC est mort dans mes main et j'ai dû en racheter un et j'ai dû récupérer tout mes chapitre ce qui as mis beaucoup alors excuser du retard T-T

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis que la relation entre Kenshi et Mezool avais commencé. Les deux était heureux. Kenshi était dans sa chambre en train de travailler calmement sur le Birth Driver, mais il se rappelait de la lettre que tu lui avais envoyé son oncle.

« _PS : je t'ai laissé un cadeau dans le bureau de ta chambre_

 _Signé Kousei Kougami._ »

Confus Kenshi ouvrait le tiroirs de son bureau pour y trouver sept cannettes de différentes couleurs. La première cannette était grise avec un étiquette rouge et le symbole noir d'un aigle, la seconde cannette était grise avec une étiquette orange et le symbole noir d'un paon, la troisième cannette était grise avec une étiquette verte et une symbole noir d'une sauterelle, la quatrième cannette était grise avec une étiquette noir et le symbole blanc d'un gorille, la cinquième était grise avec une étiquette jaune et le symbole noir d'un tigre, la sixième cannette était grise avec une étiquette bleu et le symbole noir d'une pieuvre et la septième cannette était grise avec une étiquette bleu foncé et le symbole noir d'un anguille.

Kenshi intrigué par ces cannettes décidait ouvrir chacune d'entre elle. Pendant quelque seconde rien ne passait, mais toutes les cannettes se mettaient à trembler.

« J'ai peur de ce qui vas se passer. » Dit Kenshi.

Toutes les cannettes sautaient sur Kenshi.

Mezool était dans le salon avec Gamel, Yoshinon et Yoshino. Ils étaient en train de dessiné, mais Mezool était trop occupé à penser à Kenshi. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle, pourquoi perdait son temps avec elle ? Kenshi pouvait avoir n'importe qu'elle fille qu'il voulait et il était très talentueux dans tout ce qu'il faisait alors pourquoi avait-il choisi elle ?

« Mezool regarde ! » Gamel montra un dessin qu'il avais fait, mais Mezool était toujours dans ses pensée. « Mezool, ça va ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Oui, tout va bien c'est juste que... »

 ***BOUM***

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Ça vient de la chambre de Kenshi. » Dit Yoshino.

Ils allaient dans la chambre de Kenshi et ils voyaient Kenshi au sol encerclé par sept petit animal mécanique. Un petit tigre jaune, une petite sauterelle verte, un petit gorille noir, un petit aigle rouge, un petit paon orange, une petit anguille bleu foncé et une petite pieuvre bleu. Le gorille montait sur le bureau et commençait à jeter des vis sur Kenshi, le paon et l'aigle était en train poser sur la tête de Kenshi et ils le picoraient, le tigre était sur le visage de Kenshi et il lui griffait le visage, la sauterelle sautait de toute ses force sur le ventre de Kenshi, la pieuvre volait en faisant tournait ses tentacules à grandes vitesse tout en lançant des jets d'encre sur Kenshi et l'anguille lançait des petit décharge électrique à Kenshi.

« Aidez-moi au lieu de regarder ! » Dit Kenshi, mais il se mirent à rire de lui. « Sérieusement aidez-moi ! » Dit Kenshi.

Kenshi attrapa le félin mécanique, mais le tigre se mit à mordre le nez de Kenshi et l'aigle picora son front. « Saleté de matou de mes deux ! » Dit Kenshi.

Après avoir réussis à calmer touts les animaux mécanique et d'avoir soignez toutes les blessures de Kenshi. Ils se retrouvaient dans le salon, Yoshino était amusé par ces petits animaux mécanique, il était si mignon et si petit. Mezool était un peu amusé par ces petit animaux. Gamel était confus par ce petit animaux, comment pouvait-il fonctionné ? Kenshi était en colère envers ces petit animaux surtout contre l'aigle et le félin.

« Tu les as trouvé où ? » Demanda Gamel.

« Ils étaient dans mon tiroir. » La sauterelle et le gorille firent des bipe-ment. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Demanda Kenshi en s'approchant.

Le gorille attrapait Kenshi par le col et le claquait contre la table, La sauterelle sautait de plus qu'elle le pouvait et descendit en piquée pour écrasait le visage de Kenshi contre la table.

« Les enfoirés ! » Kenshi se releva et beaucoup de sang coulait de nez. « Je crois qu'ils ont cassé mon nez. » Dit Kenshi énervé.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Mezool inquiète.

« Ouais ça va, ça va. Il me faut un peu de glace et ça devrait être bon. » Yoshino s'approcha des animaux. « Ne fait pas ça ! » Dit Kenshi, mais les animaux laissèrent Yoshino s'approcher et même les caresser.

« Ils sont plutôt gentil. » Dit Yoshino.

Gamel rejoignit Yoshino et commença à les caresser. « Ouais, ils sont super gentil. » Dit Gamel.

« Ils viennent littéralement de me casser le nez ! » Dit Kenshi énervé.

« Dit pas ça, ils ont peut-être peur de toi c'est tout. » Yoshino approcha l'aigle de Kenshi.

Kenshi s'approchait lentement et en faisant attention que l'aigle ne fasse rien qui sortirait de l'ordinaire. L'aigle s'envolait rapidement et descendait en piquée vers Kenshi, mais Kenshi attrapait l'aigle le bloquant de tout mouvement.

« AH ! J'en était sûr que- » Kenshi se bloqua totalement et des larme coula de ses yeux.

« Kenshi ça va ? » Demanda Gamel, mais il remarqua que la sauterelle descendit du bassin de Kenshi.

« Oui je vais très bien, je vais vous laisser vous amuser avec ces petits démons. » Dit Kenshi avec une voix très aiguë.

« Il semblerait que le petit oiseau est rentré dans le nid. » Dit Yoshinon en se moquant de Kenshi.

Kenshi lâchait l'aigle, qui se mettait à voler sur place, et partie alors que Ranko arrivait.

« Ça va tout le monde ? » Demanda Ranko, mais l'aigle se posa sur l'épaule de Ranko et commença à frotter son bec contre la joue de Ranko. « Ah ! C'est quoi ça ?! C'est tout froid ?! » Demanda Ranko surprise.

« C'est un petit oiseau mécanique. » Dit Yoshino.

« Un oiseau tu dis... dit tu veux rester avec moi petit ? » Demanda Ranko.

*Tweet*

« Je vais prendre ça pour oui. » Dit Ranko.

« Ranko, il est où Kuro ? » Demanda Yoshino.

« M'man l'a ramené à la maison pour que p'pa le garde, même si j'ai un peu de mal à me repérer sans lui mais je vais essayé de faire avec. » Ranko marcha en tapotant un peu partout, mais l'aigle s'envola, il attrapa la manche de Ranko et l'aida à se guider. « Merci petit gars. » Dit Ranko.

*Tweet*

Mezool était devant la porte de Kenshi. Elle se demandait comment il allait avec touts les coups que les petits animaux lui avait donné.

Elle toqua à la porte et elle entendit quelque bruit avant que Kenshi n'ouvrit la porte. Il tint un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang de son nez. « Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. » Dit Mezool.

« Tout va bien, à part que je saigne encore du nez, tout va parfaitement bien. » Dit Kenshi.

« Ranko m'avais parlé de ton sarcasme incessant. » Dit Mezool.

« J'aime beaucoup mon sarcasme. Tu veux savoir autre chose ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Je voulais aussi te parler de quelque-chose d'important donc je peut te parler à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Euh oui bien sûr entre. » Kenshi laissa Mezool entrait.

Mezool s'asseyait sur le lit, elle commençait à être nerveuse et à rougir.

« Hey ça va, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Dit Kenshi.

Mezool prit une grande inspiration. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Choisi pour quoi ? » Mezool chuchota quelque mots. « Tu as dit quoi ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pour être ta petite-amie ?! » Demanda Mezool embarrassé.

Kenshi s'asseye à côté de Mezool. « Tu te souvient de ce que je t'ai dit quand on était au parc d'attraction ? » Demanda Kenshi.

« Oui, tu m'avais dit que tout t'ennuyer, jusqu'à que tu nous rencontre. » Dit Mezool.

« Alors tu as déjà ta réponse. Quand j'étais avec d'autre fille, je m'ennuyais totalement, je ne ressentais rien et je restais avec pour ne pas leur faire du mal jusqu'à rompre avec. Mais quand suis avec toi, je ne m'ennuie jamais, mon cœur bats très vite, j'adore écouté ta voix, je ne me lasse jamais de te voir et tout ça me dit que tu est la femme de ma vie. » Dit Kenshi.

« Tu est sûr ? » Demanda Mezool.

« Je suis très sûr. » Kenshi prit Mezool dans ses bras. « Tu n'as pas besoin douter et tu as juste besoin de me croire. » Dit Kenshi.

Kazari était allongé sur un canapé à dormir avant que Kurumi n'arrive et le réveillait avec le tir d'un de ses pistolet à silex. Kazari tombait au sol de surprise alors que Kurumi ricanait.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! » Dit Kazari.

« Je ne promet rien. » Dit Kurumi.

« Pourquoi tu m'a réveillé ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Je voulais voir comment le petit chat allez. » Dit Kurumi avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vois bien que le "petit chat" était bien en train de pioncer. » Kazari se releva, mais son dos lui fit un peu de mal. « Ah mon dos... » Dit Kazari souffrant.

« Bah le petit chat ne sait pas retomber sur ses pattes ? » Demanda Kurumi.

« Le petit chat était tranquille en train de pioncer avant que tu ne vienne le réveiller avec un tir ! » Dit Kazari énervé.

« Ça ne serait pas marrant si je t'avait réveillé autrement. » Dit Kurumi.

« Tant que je suis réveillé, tu peux me dire comment va le Yummy ? » Demanda Kazari.

« Il était partie très bien, jusqu'à qu'un des ami de OOO n'arrive et ne le bats. » Dit Kurumi.

« Aucun humain ne peut battre un Yummy à lui tout seul. » Dit Kazari.

« Il a utilisé une ceinture pour le battre. » Dit Kurumi.

« L'OOO Driver ? » Demanda Kazari.

« De ce que j'ai vu ça n'y ressemble pas. » Dit Kurumi.

« Et un Rider en plus, allez ! » Dit Kazari en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« C'est pas si mauvais que ça on pourrait utilisé ce Rider pour nous aider. » Dit Kurumi.

« Je sais pas vraiment comment faire... » Kazari se leva rapidement en ayant un grand sourire.

« Tu as une idée c'est ça ? » Demanda Kurumi.

« Et c'est une idée génial. » Kazari sortit un Core Medal à l'image d'une baleine tueuse.

Ranko était dans une des chambres, elle était allongé sur un des lit en train de lire des livres en braille alors que l'aigle était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il observait les gens en train de passé, mais il remarquait un blondinet très familier avec Ranko.

*Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet*

L'aigle commençait à crier de toute force tout en battant des ailes ce qui attirait l'attention de Ranko et Ankh.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas petit gars ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Ranko, c'est toi ? » Demanda Ankh.

« Ouais c'est moi, et tu est ? Attend laisse-moi deviner c'est Ankh ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Bingo ! » Dit Ankh.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Ranko.

« J'étais partie t'acheter un truc en faite. » Dit Ankh.

« Oh pour moi c'est mignon. » Dit Ranko en se moquant.

« Ouais pour toi, commence pas à m'embêter avec ça. » Dit Ankh.

« Tant que tu est là, tu veux me le passer ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Autant que ça soit fait. » Ankh sortit un pendentif ayant un phœnix rouge enflammé.

« Petit gars tu peux aller récupéré son cadeau ? » L'aigle récupéra le pendentif et le donna à Ranko qui commença à le tripoter dans tout les sens. « C'est un collier, oh il y a un truc au bout du collier... C'est un oiseau enflammé... C'est un phœnix ! » Dit Ranko.

« Bingo encore une fois ! » Dit Ankh.

« Le phœnix est censé représenté quoi ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Le phœnix est censé me représenté pour que je sois toujours avec toi et tout ça... » Dit Ankh embarrassé.

« Tu m'aimes ?! » Demanda Ranko.

« Nan ! » Nia Ankh.

« Si ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes ! » Dit Ranko en se moquant, alors que Ankh chuchota quelque-chose. « Tu as dit quoi ? » Demanda Ranko.

« On sait tout les deux que tu l'a entendu. » Dit Ankh.

« Je sais mais je veux que tout le monde l'entendes. » Dit Ranko.

« Tu veux que je reprenne le collier c'est ça ? » Demanda Ankh.

« Nan, je garde ! » Dit Ranko.

« Je me disais aussi. » Dit Ankh.

Ranko mit le pendentif autour de son cou. « Alors ton pense quoi ? » Demanda Ranko.

« Ça te va parfaitement. » Dit Ankh.

Ankh et Ranko continuèrent de discuter tout en ricanant de l'un l'autre.

Ryota était dans un terrain vague vide, il était armée d'un fusil qui semble utilisé des Cell Medal en tant que munition. Il tira sur des cannette qui lui servait de cible et il n'en rata aucune.

« J'ai toujours un œil de lynx. » Dit Ryota avant de ramasser une des cannettes. « J'ai bien envie d'essayer ce petit tour. » Ryota lança la cannette en l'air, il commença à jongler avec la cannette avec chacun de ses tir. « J'ai toujours le coup de main sur tour. » Dit Ryota avant de rater un de ses tir.

La cannette était très hauts dans les air et elle retomba avec force et...

*BONK*

« Aïe ! » Shido sortit de sa cachette en ayant un énorme bosse sur le haut de son crâne et une cannette dans sa main.

« Pourquoi tu était cachée ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je voulais te demander un truc. » Dit Shido.

« Tu veux me demander quoi ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je voulais savoir si je peux utiliser la ceinture qui t'a permit de sauver Tohka ? » Demanda Shido en lançant un regard sérieux.

« Et pour quelle raison veux-tu l'utiliser ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je veux l'utiliser pour ne plus être un fardeau pour tout le monde. » Dit Shido.

« Et pourquoi pense-tu être un fardeau ? » Demanda Ryota.

« Je ne pense pas l'être je le suis. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est de pouvoir sceller le pouvoir des Esprit, mais maintenant grâce à Kenshi nous avons pu trouver un nouveau moyen de les sceller alors je veux trouver quelque-chose pour aider ! » Dit Shido déterminé.

Ryota regarda son fusil avant de le lancer à Shido et Il alla remettre les cannette en place « Je te laisserais l'utiliser, si réussis à abattre toutes les cannette sans bouger à cause du recul. » Dit Ryota.

« Juste ça ? » Demanda Shido.

« Uniquement ça. » Dit Ryota.

« Ça va être simple ! » Dit Shido.

Shido se mit à viser une cannette, se prépara à tirer et...

*BANG*

Le recul du tir le fit s'envoler plusieurs mètre en arrière et sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il tira un second tir qu'il l'envoyait encore plus loin en arrière. Il se releva, impressionné par le recul du tir.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » Demanda Shido surpris.

« C'est la force qu'exerce le Birth Driver sur ton corps et ça ce n'était qu'un portion de sa puissance. » Dit Ryota.

« Comment tu fais ?! » Demanda Shido.

« Des années d'entraînement au combat, d'entraînement physique et mental. » Dit Ryota.

« Mais j'en ai besoin ! » Dit Shido.

« Alors j'ai un autre proposition à te faire, deviens mon partenaire. » Dit Ryota.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Shido.

« Tu m'aideras durant les combat en utilisant le Birth Buster. » Dit Ryota.

« Si ça me permettras d'utiliser le Birth Driver alors j'accepte ! » Dit Shido.

« Bien alors commençons ton entraînement ! » Dit Ryota heureux.


End file.
